·: ¿мα๔яє ρєяƒєςтα? :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: Su pequeña hija llamada Umiko en honor a su madre y de tan solo 6 años, sufría por que las demás niñas se burlaban de ella por no tener una madre. Quizás eso estaba apunto de cambiar...
1. Prologo

**Nombre**: ¿Madre Perfecta?

**Summary**: Su pequeña hija llamada Umiko en honor a su madre y de tan solo 6 años, sufría por que las demás niñas se burlaban de ella por no tener una madre. Quizás eso estaba apunto de cambiar...

**Autor**: 66Sakura99

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen… son propiedad exclusiva de **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

**Advertencias**: Aun no lo se... quizas más adelante haya Lemon... mi linda y pervertida mente me sale con cada jugada... que uno nunca sabe uωu…

**Nota de 66Sakura99**:

Esto se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Sentada aquí en mi alma" de "Chayanne", **NO** es un **Song-Fic**, bueno es pero que les guste.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Nombre de los personajes: **

**Hija de Sasuke:** Umiko. **Significado:** Hija del mar.

* * *

_¿Cómo un padre, puede cuidar solo a su hija?..._

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia, Uchiha Sasuke, todos los días.

Pero aunque se la seguía haciendo y no encontraba la respuesta, sabia que hasta el momento… había echo un buen trabajo.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el, y aunque si había echo un buen trabajo… su hija estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de no tener una madre y el lo sabia con claridad.

Su pequeña hija llamada Umiko en honor a su madre y de tan solo 6 años, sufría por que las demás niñas se burlaban de ella por no tener una madre.

Y la razón por la que la pequeña no tenía madre, era que… su progenitora había muerto cuando había dado a luz a la pequeña.

La niña ahora sufría las consecuencias y lloraba todas las noches.

Sasuke ya no sabía que hacer, muchas veces su pequeña hija había llegado a casa llorando por las burlas que le hacían las niñas de su salón.

Ino, una amiga y vecina de Sasuke, le había dicho cientos de veces que buscara una madre para la pequeña pero simplemente no podía, el era un empresario, no tenia tiempo para andar saliendo con mujeres y andar buscando a una madre perfecta que sabia… no encontraría.

Quizás eso estaba apunto de cambiar, quizás cierta peli-rosa ayudaría, quizás cierta peli-rosa seria la madre perfecta.

* * *

Y eso es solo el prologo.

Me gusto como me quedo, la verdad es que esta idea ya me había dado vueltas en la cabeza por un largo tiempo.

Se que tal vez este capi quedo algo confuso pero más adelante todas las dudas y confusiones se resolverán.

Quiero que me dejen un comentario y me digan que les pareció, traten de no ser tan duros… últimamente he estado sensible por que acabo de terminar con mi novio TwT...

Kisses.


	2. Colegio

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

No saben que feliz me puse al ver que les gusto la historia y eso que solo fue el prologo…

Bueno entonces… ¿que esperan?... comiencen a leer XP…

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Nombres de los personajes:**

**Maestra de Umiko: **Ume**. Significado: **Ciruelo**.**

* * *

Una pequeña niña de cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos, se removía entre las sabanas de su cama.

No había dormido muy bien, había estado llorando gran parte de la noche y había dormido muy poco.

_¿Pero como no hacerlo si te hacen burla por no tener una madre?..._

La pequeña niña decidió levantarse de su cama, sabia que hoy también le harían burla pero no por eso tenia que faltar al colegio.

Se poso enfrente de su pequeño tocador y cuando se miro en el espejo, se percato de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados aparte de que debajo de sus ojos negros se encontraban unas pequeñas ojeras.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se lavo la cara para tratar de que su físico no se viera tan daño como lo estaba ahora, cuando salió se sentó enfrente de su tocador y tomo el peine para luego comenzar a peinar su cabello.

Cuando termino de peinarse, se vistió y tomo su mochila para luego ponérsela en los hombros.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor de su casa, cuando entro noto que su padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico como todos los días.

-Buenos días-dijo la pequeña mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo para luego sentarse en una de las sillas que había en el comedor.

Su padre bajo el periódico dejando ver a un joven que no pasaba de los 28 años, de cabello rebelde y de color negro-azulado, ojos negros y piel pálida.

-Buenos días Umiko-dijo el joven padre.

No hablaron más, terminaron de desayunar y parecía que el silencio seguiría sin embargo la pequeña lo rompió.

-P-Papá-dijo la pequeña niña algo nerviosa.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo en forma de pregunta.

-Me preguntaba… si podrías…-dijo la pequeña dudando un poco-¿Si podrías cambiarme de colegio?-dijo dejando que una pequeña lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

-…-el padre de la pequeña no contesto, parecía que meditaba la petición de su hija.

-Por favor-pidió la pequeña dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas más cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Umiko, ya hablamos de esto-dijo su padre suspirando.

-Pero es que…-dijo la pequeña sin embargo el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

-Ino-susurro el joven para luego levantarse e ir a la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo una chica de cabello color rubio atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules, piel pálida, delgada, de pechos grandes sin llegar a exagerar y caderas grandes.

-Hmp, hola Ino-dijo Sasuke haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar a la rubia.

-Ya veo, empezamos el día con nuestros monosílabos, ¿no?-pregunto divertida Ino, mientras entraba a la casa y se quedaba parada en el recibidor que había en la entrada.

-…-Sasuke no contesto y solo la miro a los ojos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes-dijo Ino- Solo vengo por Umiko, prometo que luego me iré-dijo aun con un tono divertido.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke cerrando la puerta de su casa para luego seguir a la rubia.

-Juro que un día me comprare una casa como la tuya-dijo Ino admirando, por el momento, solo la sala de la casa del Uchiha.

La sala estaba formada por 3 sofás negros y de cuero con una codera (es un pequeño mueble que por lo regular se encuentra a un lado de los sofás o al menos creo que así se llama) donde se encontraba una fotografía de la madre de Umiko y un teléfono inalambrico. También una mesa de centro de caoba, una lámpara de pie, un mueble de caoba y encima de ese mueble había una televisión de pantalla plasma, las paredes de la sala eran de un color azul obscuro aunque no tan obscuro.

-Hmp, tu casa es casi igual-dijo Sasuke inexpresivo.

-Si, pero la tuya es más grande-dijo Ino con las manos en las caderas.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke orgulloso.

-Presumido-susurro Ino algo molesta-Será mejor que ya lleve a Umiko al colegio-dijo ya tranquila.

-Esta en el comedor-dijo Sasuke caminando con dirección al comedor donde se encontraba su hija.

---

-Umiko-dijo Sasuke entrando al comedor.

-…-la pequeña tenia la cabeza gacha y cuando su padre la llamo ni siquiera se inmuto.

-_Vaya_ _comedor, no me canso nunca de verlo_-pensó Ino viendo el comedor.

La mesa del comedor era de vidrio y la base era de un metal plateado al igual que las sillas, las paredes eran de color blanco al igual que el suelo que era de mosaico.

-Umiko-llamo Sasuke de nuevo a la pequeña.

-…-la pequeña Umiko no contesto y siguió con la cabeza gacha.

-…-Sasuke suspiro, sabia que su hija no le hacia caso por el simple echo de que el había negado la petición que le hizo.

-¿Ya estas lista Umiko?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa tratando de llamar la atención de la pequeña y vio como la niña inmediatamente la volteaba a ver.

-Ino-chan-dijo la pequeña niña mientras corría a abrazar a la rubia.

-Ya, ya-dijo Ino recibiendo gustosa el abrazo de la pequeña-¿Ya estas lista?-volvió a preguntar.

-…-la pequeña no contesto y se aferro más al cuerpo de la rubia.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así-dijo Ino dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-Anda, tienes que ir al colegio-dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña se separo de Ino y tomo su mochila para luego volver a colocársela en los hombros.

-Vamos-dijo Ino tomando la mano de la pequeña.

-…-la pequeña niña bajo la mirada y la poso en el suelo.

-Ino-dijo Sasuke-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo inexpresivo.

-…-Ino lo observo por un momento para después afirmar con la cabeza-Umiko… sube al carro, en un momento voy-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hai-dijo la pequeña niña desanimada.

El joven padre espero que la pequeña saliera de casa para poder hablar.

-Necesito que recojas a Umiko…-dijo Sasuke pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-A la salida del colegio, lo se, lo se-dijo Ino suspirando-Tranquilo, yo me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Sasuke… creo que deberías ponerle más atención a tu hija-dijo Ino con algo de nostalgia en su tono de voz-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-pregunto.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

-¿Has pensado en buscar una madre para Umiko?-pregunto Ino.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas-contesto tranquilo.

-Pero tu sabes como se burlan las niñas por que Umiko no tiene una madre-dijo Ino en forma de reproche.

-…- Sasuke se quedo callado y prefirió no contestar.

-Sasuke Uchiha, eres todo un caso perdido-dijo Ino enojada mientras salía de la casa del Uchiha.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke para luego subir a su habitación por su portafolio.

---

La pequeña Umiko se encontraba sentada en lo asiento trasero del convertible de Ino.

Desde que había subido al auto se quedo con la cabeza baja… pero al escuchar como la puerta de su casa se cerraba haciendo un estruendoso ruido, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una rubia que salía de su casa echa una furia.

La pequeña observo como Ino subía al automóvil y lo encendía rápidamente para luego de pocos segundos estar en dirección hacia el colegio.

-Ino-chan… ¿que sucedió?-pregunto la pequeña algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Umiko, no paso nada… solo fue el inmaduro de tu padre que hizo que me enojara-dijo Ino conduciendo, ya un poco más tranquila.

-…-cuando Umiko escucho eso se tranquilizo para luego bajar de nuevo la mirada.

-Estuviste llorando de nuevo… ¿no es así?-pregunto Ino mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-…-la pequeña no contesto pero se tenso al escuchar lo que dijo Ino.

-Tienes ojeras y todavía tienes los ojos un poco rojos e hichados- dijo Ino afirmando su teoría.

-Papá no lo noto-susurro Umiko triste.

-Oh vamos Umiko, los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada-dijo Ino soltando una risa.

-Supongo-dijo la pequeña aun con la cabeza baja.

-Tranquila Umiko-dijo Ino pues sabia que la pequeña no quería ir al colegio por las burlas que le hacían.

-…-Umiko no contesto y se quedo con la cabeza baja.

El transcurso al colegio fue silencioso y por más que Ino trataba de hacer que Umiko se entusiasmara un poco al ir al colegio, Umiko solo se quedaba callada o evadía el tema.

---

-Bueno ya llegamos-dijo Ino con una sonrisa tratando de darle animo a Umiko mientras estacionaba el automóvil enfrente de la entrada del colegio.

-…-Umiko no contesto y se quedo sentada en el asiento trasero sin intención de mover un solo musculo.

-…-Ino se quedo callada y observo a Umiko.

-¿Pasaras de nuevo por mi?-pregunto Umiko.

-Si, estaré aquí al termino de clases-contesto Ino volviendo a sonreír.

-Esta bien-dijo Umiko con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-Nos vemos al rato-dijo antes de bajar del automóvil.

Ino espero hasta que vio como Umiko entraba al colegio para después arrancar el automóvil.

---

Umiko entro a su colegio y se dirigió a su salón de clases pero solo entro y, como era costumbre, comenzaron a hacerle burla.

Bajo la cabeza y caminando a paso lento se dirigió a su asiento, una vez ahí, se sentó y dejo su mochila en el suelo, a un lado de su asiento.

Permaneció con la mirada baja y sintió las miradas de lastima que le lanzaban, escucho los murmullos de algunos de sus compañeros y escucho las burlas… seguidas de risas, que le hacían sus compañeras.

Siempre era lo mismo, ella llegaba y todas sus compañeras se burlaban.

Ya se había acostumbrado pero por más que estuviera acostumbrada… las burlas le dolían.

No había sido su culpa el hecho de no tener una madre, no tenia la culpa de nada y ellos se burlaban de su sufrimiento.

_¿Acaso creían que ella no se sentía mal por no tener una mamá?..._

Umiko estaba apunto de llorar pero su maestra entro al salón seguida de la directora, lo que causo que todos los alumnos se sentaran enseguida en sus asientos.

-Buenos días directora Tsunade-pronunciaron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-dijo la directora Tsunade, una mujer de cabello color rubio amarrado en dos coletas bajas, ojos color miel, piel pálida pero algo bronceada, delgada, pechos de un tamaño algo exagerado y caderas algo grandes pero sin exagerar.

-La directora Tsunade ha venido a informarles algo niños-dijo la maestra, una mujer de unos 57 años, de cabello negro que ya contaba con algunas canas, ojos color café obscuro y piel pálida.

-Así es niños-afirmo la directora Tsunade-He venido a decirles que la maestra Ume, se retirara y dejara de enseñar en este colegio… por lo que necesito que mañana vengan sus padres a una junta que habrá para presentarles a su nueva maestra-dijo seria.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CONTINUARA..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Ok, lo se, es algo corto pero lo hago para ponerle más suspenso.

Como dije antes luego hare que las cosas se aclaren, si en verdad quieren saber que es lo que va a pasar dejen comentarios, tienen que dejar al menos 5 comentarios para que le siga ¿ok?...

Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir, ya tengo el otro capi listo y si dejan comentarios más rápido la subiré.

En cuanto a la duda que tenía…

**kaikiaku**: No te preocupes, no pondré que Sasuke esta muy enamorado de su esposa, hare algo mucho mejor pero eso luego se los aclarare.

Espero este capi les gustara.

Kisses.


	3. Regresaste!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Bueno aquí la conti, juro que no cabe la alegría en mí cuando veo que me dejan comentarios.

Perdón, de verdad no era mi intención tardarme tanto en subir la conti pero he estado algo ocupada, enferma y aparte, no se por que cuando estaba a punto de ponerles la conti en la pag. de FanFiction, me salían con que no podía por que había una falla ¬¬, de verdad me enoje pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

De verdad les agradezco mucho su interés en la historia, la verdad mis creaciones no son la gran cosa y hay veces que leo la historia y hasta me pongo a pensar por que lo escribí… pero ustedes me ayudan a continuar y eso es lo que más me gusta de escribir historias.

Recuerdo que cuando recién hice mi primera historia, nadie me conocía por lo que no tenían mucho interés en las historias que yo hacia, la verdad me he puesto a llorar con los comentarios que me dejan, y es que los que me dejan siempre son muy lindos.

En ocasiones, cuando no me dejan, no me deprimo por que ustedes me ayudan a seguir con la historia.

Pero bueno, este es el Fic que veo… les esta gustando más, de verdad agradezco a todos, por que hay personitas que me dejan comentarios, que no me dejan pero agregan mi historia a favoritos, y otras cuantas que solo leen, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Y antes de que se aburran… será mejor que comiencen a leer.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-La directora Tsunade ha venido a informarles algo niños-dijo la maestra, una mujer de unos 57 años, de cabello negro que ya contaba con algunas canas, ojos color café obscuro y piel pálida._

_-Así es niños-afirmo la directora Tsunade-He venido a decirles que la maestra Ume, se retirara y dejara de enseñar en este colegio… por lo que necesito que mañana vengan sus padres a una junta que habrá para presentarles a su nueva maestra-dijo seria._

* * *

No pasaron ni 5 segundos, cuando los alumnos ya se encontraban gritando de alegría mientras brincaban arriba de sus asientos.

-Maestra Ume-dijo Tsunade, llamando la atención de la recién nombrada-¿Me haría favor de controlar a sus alumnos?-pregunto con una vena en la frente, en señal de estar irritada.

-C-Claro Tsunade-sama-contesto nerviosa la maestra-Niños guarden silencio por favor-pidió la maestra.

Lo que obtuvo no fue precisamente silencio, sino que los niños comenzaron a gritar más.

-Niños por favor-rogo la maestra viendo la cara que Tsunade portaba.

-¡¡Haber mocosos, o se callan o los llevo a la dirección!!-grito Tsunade enojada.

Los alumnos con solo escuchar la palabra "dirección" se calmaron de inmediato y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Bien-susurro Tsunade son una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro-Como les decía, necesito que mañana vengan con sus padres-dijo como sino hubiera ocurrido nada-Al termino de clases, mi asistente Shizune traerá los citatorios-dijo-Espero que todos sus padres asistan, sino me veré obligada a tener que suspenderlos- dijo seria antes de salir del salón.

-Bien niños, pongámonos a trabajar-dijo la maestra tranquila mientras comenzaba a apuntar en el pizarrón unos cuantos ejercicios.

-Ahhh-suspiraron todos los alumnos sacando sus cuadernos y libros.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Ahh-suspiro Ino mientras se tiraba en su sofá para ponerse a ver una película-Necesito conseguir un empleo-dijo prendiendo la televisión-Oh, se me olvidaron las palomitas-dijo levantándose del sofá para ir a la comedor donde había dejado sus palomitas.

Camino lenta y tranquilamente hasta el comedor, entro y se detuvo un momento a observarlo.

El comedor era amplio, la mesa era de metal de color plateado al igual que las sillas, el mosaico de su piso era negro con blanco y las paredes eran de un azul cielo muy clarito, casi llegando a blanco.

Detesto el momento en que se compro ese comedor, era casi igual al de Sasuke, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era comprarse otro comedor para no parecer una copiona.

Y era más que claro que a su esposo, Sai, le daría un ataque cuando notara todos los ceros que costaría el comedor que su querida esposa compro para no parecer una copiona.

Sonrió divertida al recordar como se puso Sai, la vez que compro su cama matrimonial.

Se acerco a la mesa del comedor y toma las palomitas que estaban en un recipiente de plástico.

Salió del comedor y se tiro en su sofá de nuevo, observo la pantalla plasma y pensó que no estaría mal remodelar un poquito los muebles de su casa.

Y no tenia nada de malo pues… su televisión de pantalla plasma ya estaba muy gastada… ¿y como no estarlo después de 2 meses de usarla?...

También sus sofás estaban muy gastados, tenía que comprarse unos más modernos y que no tengan 1 mes de usados.

Compraría unas cuantas lámparas de pie y tiraría las que tiene que ya estaban muy antiguas.

Volvió a sonreír divertida, recordó la vez que le dijo a Sai que las tiraría y el le dijo que no podía por que eran lámparas que le heredo su madre.

Por favor, si se podía decir que todo se lo había heredado su madre, casas, mansiones, automóviles, todo, absolutamente TODO se lo heredo su madre.

Y el decía que no podía tirarlo o venderlo pues su madre se lo había heredado, estaba más que harta, no podía remodelar su casa por que Sai siempre le decía "no podemos tirarlo, me lo heredo mi madre" .

Esta bien, su casa la remodelaba cada que podía pero ese no era el punto, aun estaban esas lámparas que la atormentaban con esa maldita antigüedad y es que las lámparas eran de hace más de 150 años… según la madre de Sai.

Suspiro, tendría que pensar en que decirle a Sai cuando tirara sus lámparas de más de 150 años.

Dejo de pensar en eso, por que vio su programa favorito… "como bajar de peso con 10 minutos de ejercicio"…

Adoraba ese programa aunque no siempre le servía de mucho pues apenas terminaba y se comía su palomitas con extra mantequilla, la diferencia de esta y las otras veces que hacia ejercicio era que esta vez en vez de comer sus palomitas de extra mantequilla comería palomitas sin mantequilla…

Con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, comenzó a hacer su ejercicio diario.

Pero tan solo comenzó lo que ella y muchos otros llamaban "calentamiento" cuando sonó su celular.

Suspiro y apago su televisor para después comenzar a buscar su bolso entre tantas bolsas que había en el suelo.

Y es que después de dejar a Umiko en el colegio, se dirigió a "Liverpool" a comprar ropa de la mejor calidad, luego se dirigió a varias perfumerías y por ultimo se dirigió a su casa.

Comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas, su bolso y es que su bolso estaba entre todas las bolsas de ropa gracias a que cuando entro a su casa, tiro todas sus bolsas al suelo… incluyendo su bolso donde iba su celular.

Parecía que estaba nadando en un mar de bolsas y cuando por fin logro encontrar su bolso, saco lo más rápido que pudo su celular y lo contesto.

-¿Halo?-pregunto Ino con la respiración agitada.

_-Hola Ino-dijo una voz femenina._

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad eres tu?-pregunto Ino aun sin poder creerlo.

_-Claro que soy yo, ¿quien esperabas que te llamara?-pregunto la mujer con la que hablaba Ino._

-No, no… a nadie-contesto Ino mientras se levantaba del suelo-Y dime… ¿por que hasta ahora me llamas?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

_-¿Que no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga?-pregunto algo molesta._

-No, no es eso, es que no hemos hablado en unos… ¿que será?… 7 años-dijo Ino recordando.

_-Lo se, de verdad lo siento es que… bueno estuve algo ocupada-dijo algo nerviosa._

-Mmm… ¿que estuviste haciendo, picara?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa divertida aunque la persona con la que hablaba no pudiera verla.

_-Etto… yo no hice nada-contesto aun nerviosa._

-Si claro, por eso te fuiste con Neji, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ino irónica.

_-¿Que te parece si nos vemos en algún lugar y luego te cuento?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema._

-Esta bien, ¿en donde siempre?-pregunto Ino sonriendo victoriosa.

_-En donde siempre-contesto sonriendo._

-Esta bien, nos vemos ahí en 2 horas-dijo Ino tranquila.

_-Bien, adiós-dijo la voz femenina._

-Adiós-dijo Ino y colgó-Bien, ahora me tengo que bañar y cambiarme-dijo tranquila-¿Qué me pondré?-se pregunto viendo la bolsas de ropa.

---

-Ya estoy lista-dijo Ino viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Se había amarrado su cabello como siempre, puesto una blusa azul cielo, unos pantalones a la cadera de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Se observo un momento más en el espejo para luego ponerse un poco de maquillaje, unos aretes de oro, y tomar un bolso blanco donde metió su celular, llaves, dinero y obviamente… su maquillaje.

-Supongo que ya estoy lista-dijo Ino contenta.

Bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su casa pero se encontró con un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

-H-Hola Sai-dijo Ino algo nerviosa.

-Hola-dijo Sai inexpresivo mientras entraba a la casa-¿Saldrás?-pregunto viendo el bolso de Ino.

- Si, voy a ir a hablar con una amiga-contesto Ino-Etto… amor-dijo algo nerviosa.

-…-Sai la observo dando a entender que siguiera.

-Por lo que más quieras, no subas a nuestra habitación-dijo Ino con las manos juntas en forma de suplica.

-…-Sai levanto una ceja.

-Esta bien, sube… pero no me reclames a mi-dijo Ino con las manos en la cadera-Te quiero-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de su casa.

-…-Sai la observo subir a su auto, cerro la puerta y subió a la habitación principal, para encontrarse con una montaña de ropa en la cama-Ino-susurro.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ino se encontraba estacionando su automóvil en el estacionamiento de un Café-Restaurant, era un lugar muy especial pues...

Era su lugar favorito.

Y no solo su lugar favorito, sino que también el de su mejor amiga.

Estaba muy emocionada, quería ver cuanto había cambiado su amiga.

La extraño demasiado y todo por culpa de Hyuga Neji, pero sin embargo sabia que su amiga se había ido con el por el simple hecho de que lo amaba y ella no era nadie para evitarlo.

Dejo de pensar en eso y entro en el Café-Restaurant.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho… pero había cambiado después de todo.

Ahora las mesas y sillas eran más modernas, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color durazno, había varias televisiones de pantalla plasma y lo mejor de todo era que había más espacio.

No había ido a ese lugar desde que su amiga se había ido, no se sentía cómoda si iba con alguien más, ese lugar era solo para ella y su amiga, ese lugar era exclusivo para ir los Viernes después de una gran semana de trabajo y era el lugar perfecto para conocer chicos… de hecho ahí, había conocido a Sai.

Camino hasta una mesa y se sentó a esperar a su amiga… luego comenzó a imaginar como seria ahora su amiga pero… simplemente no lo logro, lo más seguro es que ahora fuera una persona con una belleza extraordinaria.

Siempre lo había sido, su mejor amiga poseía una belleza exótica, una belleza de la cual ella estuvo un tiempo celosa.

Sonrío al recordar como era que su amiga tenia a más de la mitad de los chicos del colegio tras de ella.

Si eso era cuando estaban en el colegio… ya se imaginaba como tendría pretendientes ahora.

Trato una vez más de imaginarse a su amiga pero su imaginación se vio interrumpida al verla pasar por la puerta de la cafetería.

Sin embargo solo la vio y se quedo boca abierta.

Dios santo…

_¿Qué se había echo que ahora lucia tan… tan… tan bien?..._

Había cambiado demasiado, ahora era mucho más alta, su piel era pálida, su cabello era largo y de color rosa, sus ojos grandes y color verde jade, juraría que tenía pechos más grandes que ella, caderas grandes aunque sin llegar exagerar, cintura pequeña y piernas largas.

Ino observo como su amiga se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Ino-dijo la misma voz femenina con la que Ino había hablado tiempo atrás.

-S-Sakura-dijo Ino sin poder creerlo.

-…-Sakura la observo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Pero que te hiciste?!-pregunto Ino alterada.

-¿Uh?-Sakura no entendía lo que se refería.

-¡¡Mírate!!-dijo Ino mientras sacaba de su bolsa un pequeño espejo.

Sakura tomo el pequeño espejo y se observo aunque no encontró nada malo.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que tengo de malo?-pregunto Sakura algo enojada.

-¡¿Como que, que?!-pregunto Ino alarmada.

-Si, ¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-¡Solo mírate!-dijo Ino.

Sakura se volvió a observar en el espejo pero no encontró nada.

-¿A que te refieres Ino?-pregunto Sakura.

-Ah no, a mi no me vas a salir con eso-dijo Ino con las manos en las caderas-Ven-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la cafetería. Ino la llevo al estacionamiento y le dijo a Sakura que subiera, luego ella subió y tiro su bolso en el asiento trasero.

-¿Me podrías decir por que hiciste eso?-pregunto Sakura con el seño fruncido.

-Sakura ya deja de mentir, se que te operaste-dijo Ino viéndola a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Sakura alarmada.

-Claro que si, me tendrás que decir con que Cirujano Plástico fuiste-dijo Ino sonriendo.

-¡¿Que te hace pensar que me opere?!-pregunto Sakura enojada.

-Oh vamos Sakura, no engañas a nadie-dijo Ino-Sabes muy bien que tus pechos son más grandes que los míos y antes no era así-dijo observando los senos de Sakura.

-¡¡¡Ino!!!-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos para evitar que Ino la observara.

-Jaja, no pensé que te pondrías así-dijo Ino encendiendo su automóvil-Pero dime con que Cirujano Plástico fuiste-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Yo no me opere-dijo Sakura aun con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-Si, claro-dijo Ino sarcástica-De seguro no me quieres decir por que no quieres que me opere-dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento del pequeño Café-Restaurant.

-En verdad-dijo Sakura defendiéndose.

-Aja si, como no-dijo Ino sarcástica de nuevo.

-Olvídalo-dijo Sakura suspirando-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto curiosa.

-La verdad… ni yo misma lo se-contesto Ino divertida.

-¡Ino!-dijo Sakura enojada.

-Esta bien, vamos a ir a pasear un rato-dijo Ino sonriendo.

-…-Sakura guardo silencio y comenzó a observar por la ventana.

-Por cierto Sakura-dijo Ino llamando la atención de Sakura-¿Por qué vienes vestida así?-pregunto viendo como iba vestida.

Sakura llevaba un traje de color rosa claro, el traje consistía en un saco y una falda que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, llevaba un pequeño bolso y zapatos del mismo color que su traje.

-Ah, bueno es que conseguí trabajo-dijo Sakura contenta.

-¿Trabajo?-pregunto Ino sin poder creerlo.

-Si Ino, trabajo, la palabra que nunca estará en tu vocabulario-dijo Sakura con burla.

-Pues para que te lo sepas… si voy a conseguir trabajo-dijo Ino orgullosa.

-Si como no y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-dijo Sakura aun con burla.

-Hmp-exclamo Ino.

-¿Un monosílabo?-pregunto Sakura.

-Exacto, se lo copie a mi vecino-dijo Ino viendo el camino.

-Ya veo-dijo Sakura tranquila.

-¿Sabes?, tiene una hija-dijo Ino con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-No, pero…-dijo Ino pero se quedo callada.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Sakura interesada en el tema.

-Bueno… la pequeña no tiene…madre-dijo Ino tratando de sonar tranquila.

-…-Sakura abrió los ojos como plato y luego bajo la mirada.

-Quizás tu podrías… no olvídalo-dijo Ino negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Mmm…-exclamo Sakura dudosa-¿Qué le sucedió a la madre de la pequeña?-pregunto.

-Murió al dar a luz a la pequeña-dijo Ino viendo el camino pues estaba manejando.

-Pobrecita-susurro Sakura con la mirada baja de nuevo.

-Pero mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo Ino con una sonrisa fingida-¿Y en donde trabajaras?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues… todavía no se si me darán el empleo, dijeron que me llamarían después-dijo Sakura con nostalgia.

-Oh, seguro lo consigues-animo Ino.

-Eso espero-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando llegaste?-pregunto Ino.

-Hace unas semanas-contesto Sakura tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Ino mientras frenaba rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te ocurre Ino?!-pregunto Sakura alarmada.

-Etto… lo siento-dijo Ino nerviosa viendo como los otros conductores estaban molestos por su culpa-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a ese parque-dijo señalando un pequeño parque.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura suspirando.

Ino estaciono el automóvil enfrente del parque y luego bajo junto con Sakura.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando llegaste?-pregunto Ino mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque.

-¿Cómo querías que te llamara sino tenia tu número?-pregunto Sakura sarcástica, sentándose al lado de Ino.

-¿Y entonces como fue que me llamaste?-pregunto Ino curiosa.

-¿Quién es el cabeza hueca número 1?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-susurro Ino.

-Si, fue el-dijo Sakura aun con una sonrisa-El fue el único que no perdió contacto conmigo-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Este… si, hablando de eso… es que… me case-dijo Ino algo nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-Si-dijo Ino.

-¡Tu me habías prometido que seria tu madrina cuando te casaras!-le reprocho Sakura.

-Lo se, lo se-dijo Ino viéndola a los ojos-Prometo que cuando me vuelva a casar tu serás la madrina-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien-dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y Neji?-pregunto Ino cambiando de tema y viéndola a los ojos.

-Etto…-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Ino con el seño fruncido.

-Bueno, cuando me fui con el…-dijo Sakura haciendo una pausa-Me di cuenta de que lo quería pero como amigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no regresaste?-pregunto Ino.

-Pues… Neji no me dejo, me dijo que el me iba a cuidar y pues eso hizo-contesto Sakura aun sonriendo.

-Ese maldito Hyuga-dijo Ino entre dientes-Todavía de que te llevo a la fuerza-dijo enojada.

-Ino fui yo la que se quiso ir con el-dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Dónde esta el?-pregunto Ino.

-El esta en casa-contesto Sakura.

-¿Viven juntos?-pregunto Ino con mirada picara.

-Si-contesto Sakura.

-¿Duermen juntos?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Ino!-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ino fingiendo inocencia.

-No te hagas-dijo Sakura volteando a otro lado para que Ino no notara su sonrojo.

-De seguro Neji aun sigue interesado en ti-dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sakura viéndola a los ojos.

-Es obvio, sino, te hubiera dejado regresar-contesto Ino con la misma sonrisa de hace unos momentos.

-Callate, no sabes lo que dices-dijo Sakura de nuevo sonrojada.

-Hay Sakura, te comportas como cuando teníamos 13 años-dijo Ino burlona.

-Claro que no-dijo Sakura defendiéndose.

-Claro que sí, sino no te sonrojarías-dijo Ino con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡¿Entonces que quieres que haga si me preguntas que si me acuesto con Neji?!-pregunto Sakura alarmada levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentada segundos antes.

-Tranquila, todos nos están mirando por tu grito-dijo Ino viendo como todos los que estaban en el parque las observaban.

-Yo no grite-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca.

-Si, díselo a ellos-dijo Ino señalando a las personas que la observaban.

-…-Sakura solo se sonrojo más de lo que estaba antes-Ejem… ¿que hora es Ino?-pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Hay no-dijo Ino alarmada viendo la hora en su celular-Tengo que ir por Umiko al colegio-dijo viendo a Sakura.

-¿Por Umiko?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Si, es la pequeña de la que te conté-contesto Ino-Es que su papá no puede pasar por ella, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?-pregunto.

-Si, si, tranquila-contesto Sakura.

-Entonces... ¿te llevo o…?-pregunto Ino pero la interrumpió Sakura.

-No tranquila, yo llamo a Neji para que venga por mí-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ah esta bien, ya quisiera yo tener chofer-dijo Ino con burla mientras se levantaba de la banca donde estaba sentada junto a Sakura.

-Neji no es mi chofer-dijo Sakura levantándose de la banca al igual que Ino.

-Tienes razón, no me sorprendería que te cobrara-dijo Ino sonriendo con picardia.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-¿Yo?, no nada, nada más luego no me vayas a decir que se cobro el favor y me salgas con que ya voy a ser tía-dijo Ino subiendo a su auto.

-¡Ino!-dijo Sakura sonrojada de nuevo.

-Ya, bueno… ¿entonces me llamas mañana?-pregunto Ino.

-Si, yo te llamo-contesto Sakura.

-Ok, nos vemos-dijo Ino.

-Adiós-dijo Sakura viendo como Ino se alejaba-Ahh-suspiro para luego sacar de su pequeño bolso, su celular.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ino estaba que pisaba a fondo el acelerador de su auto con la esperanza de llegar lo más rápido posible al colegio de Umiko.

Se le había pasado muy rápido el tiempo mientras hablaba con Sakura.

Aunque a decir verdad… no era muy temprano cuando ella estaba haciendo su ejercicio rutinario.

Después de pasarse unos cuantos altos, pasar el límite de velocidad en una que otra ocasión y casi atropellar a una viejita, logro llegar al colegio de Umiko.

Aunque como era de esperarse… Umiko estaba en su salón con su maestra esperando que la recogieran.

---

Umiko se encontraba en su asiento con la cabeza gacha. Ahora ella y la maestra eran las únicas en el salón. Ya todos se habían ido con sus padres o madres…

Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales siempre odiaba ir a la escuela… el simple echo de que sus compañeros se burlaran de ella la hacia sentirse mal… pero ver como las madres de sus compañeros los recogían, era la peor tortura que pudiera admirar.

Ino por lo regular era la que la recogía o mejor dicho, la que siempre la recogía, su padre en muy pocas ocasiones iba a recogerla.

Pero lo que no entendía era por que Ino tardaba tanto, sabia que Ino también tenia vida propia pero había prometido que pasaría por ella y aun no lo hacia.

Poco a poco levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la maestra que leía un libro en su escritorio, había un silencio que hacia que Umiko se sintiera muy incomoda pero la verdad es que no hablaba mucho con su maestra, si acaso cruzaban palabra y eso por los estudios.

Ahora Umiko sentía mucha curiosidad, quería saber como seria su nueva maestra, quería saber si era igual que la maestra con la que se encontraba en este momento, quería saber muchas cosas pero no se atrevía a preguntar por el simple hecho de que la mujer que tenia por maestra hacia que se aterrara.

Se veía tan seria que hacia que Umiko llegara a pensar que si ella le dirigía la palabra, su maestra la regañaría.

No supo de donde saco el valor pero poco a poco levanto su mano y…

-Maestra-dijo Umiko con la mano en alto.

-¿Si?-pregunto la maestra bajando el libro que momentos antes leía.

-Quería saber… ¿usted ya conoce a la nueva maestra?-pregunto Umiko mientras bajaba su mano.

-…-la maestra observo un momento a su alumna y luego suspiro-No, mañana la conoceré, necesito informarle que es lo que aprendieron mientras estuvieron conmigo-contesto tranquila.

-¿Y usted…?-pregunto Umiko pero la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una rubia con la respiración agitada.

-L-Lo siento-dijo Ino entrando al salón.

-Ino-chan-susurro Umiko viendo a Ino.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es?-pregunto la maestra de Umiko.

-Ah si, lo siento, soy Ino Yamanaka-contesto Ino estrechando la mano de la maestra.

-Ya veo, usted debe de ser la madre de Umiko-dijo la maestra viendo a los ojos a Ino.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?-dijo Ino sin poder creerlo-No, claro que no-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-Soy vecina del padre de Umiko y le hago el favor de traerla y recogerla-dijo tranquila.

-Ya veo-dijo la maestra-Bueno ya que usted es como la tutora de Umiko, me gustaría que le informara a su padre que mañana hay junta-dijo seria.

-¿Junta?-pregunto Ino y vio como la maestra afirmaba con la cabeza-Si claro, yo le avisare pero… ¿se puede saber de que es la junta?-pregunto curiosa.

-Lo que sucede es que yo, ya no les enseñare a los niños, mañana vendrá una nueva maestra a remplazarme-contesto la maestra con una sonrisa que solo significaba "me alegra no volver a ver a estos mocosos".

Y es que los niños que tenía por alumnos no eran precisamente unos angelitos y la verdad es que la maestra, Ume, comenzaba a dudar que sus alumnos fueran niños, parecían más demonios que otra cosa.

-Oh ya veo-dijo Ino-Bueno fue un gusto conocerla-dijo con una sonrisa-Vámonos Umiko-dijo viendo a la pequeña a los ojos.

-Hai-dijo Umiko para luego tomar sus cosas y salir del salón junto con Ino.

_

* * *

_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CONTINUARA_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Hay, hay, hay, la cosa se pone muy buena, si dejan comentarios como la vez pasada, les subo el capi mañanita y siento no haberlo subido antes pero es que me enferme.

En fin, como dije hace un momento… dejen comentarios si quieren conti!

Kisses.


	4. Sasuke, estás evadiendo el tema

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, de verdad siento tardarme y aunque no quiera… se me esta haciendo costumbre.

Trate de subir la conti antes pero he estado muy, muy ocupada y no pude, aun así aquí les dejo el capi.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Oh ya veo-dijo Ino-Bueno fue un gusto conocerla-dijo con una sonrisa-Vámonos Umiko-dijo viendo a la pequeña a los ojos._

_-Hai-dijo Umiko para luego tomar sus cosas y salir del salón junto con Ino._

* * *

Ino y Umiko salieron del colegio y fueron al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el convertible de Ino.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Ino y Umiko subieron al auto e Ino comenzó a conducir en dirección a la casa de Umiko.

-Ino-chan-pronuncio Umiko tímida.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ino mientras miraba el camino pues estaba conduciendo.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto en venir por mi?-pregunto curiosa Umiko.

-Ah, eso-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-Pues… hace tiempo una amiga mía se fue a vivir a otro lugar por lo que perdimos contacto y no nos volvimos a ver-explico-Pero hoy, ella me llamo y nos quedamos de ver en un Café-Restaurant, es por eso que me tarde, nos quedamos platicando y se nos paso el tiempo volando -termino sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

-…-Umiko la escucho con mucha atención pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al escuchar como Ino hablaba de su amiga. Sabía que de seguro, Ino había extrañado mucho a su amiga… pero escuchar hablar a Ino de una de sus amistades… hizo que se sintiera mal.

Umiko también quería tener una amiga y no podía por que siempre la excluían por el hecho de no tener una madre.

Y aunque le dolía ver como no podía juntarse con sus compañeras… ya _"casi"_ se había acostumbrado a los rechazos por parte de sus compañeras… pero después de todo, _"casi"_ no es completamente todo y ser rechazada solo hacia que se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Ino-chan-dijo Umiko subiendo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Umiko?-pregunto Ino mientras frenaba ya que el semáforo estaba en luz roja lo que indicaba que tenia que detenerse.

-¿Cómo… como es una amiga?-pregunto Umiko dudosa.

-…-Ino abrió sorprendida los ojos.

Nunca pensó que Umiko le preguntaría algo así…

Bueno quizás nunca lo pensó pero la verdad es que Umiko con todos los rechazos que recibía, era obvio que no sabia lo que era una amiga y alguna vez sentiría curiosidad de saber como es una.

-¿Ino-chan?-pregunto Umiko al ver que Ino no contestaba.

-¿Ah?, Umiko… este…-pronuncio Ino dudando un poco- Bueno pues una amiga es…-Ino no sabia si contestar, lo ultimo que quería era que Umiko se entristeciera.

-¿Si?-dijo Umiko impaciente por escuchar la respuesta de Ino.

-Bueno pues una amiga es alguien que esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas y…-dijo Ino y observo por el espejo retrovisor a Umiko que bajaba la mirada-Oh mira… ya esta en verde-dijo Ino tratando de cambiar el tema y viendo el semáforo que efectivamente ya estaba en luz verde.

Ino volvió a conducir y Umiko solo permaneció con la cabeza gacha.

---

-Bueno-dijo Ino estacionando el automóvil enfrente de la casa de Umiko-Ya llegamos-dijo suspirando.

-…-Umiko levanto la mirada y observo su casa, lo más seguro es que su padre no hubiera llegado aún.

-Vamos Umiko-dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del automóvil.

-Hai-dijo Umiko tomando sus cosas para luego bajar del automóvil.

Ino espero a Umiko y la tomo de la mano para después pararse enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Umiko. Una extraña manía que Ino tenía era la de esconder la llave justo debajo del tapete que decía "Welcome" y de esa forma evitar perder la llave.

Ino busco la llave debajo del tapete y después de abrir, Umiko entro.

-Ino-chan-dijo Umiko mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo de la sala.

-¿Mmm?-exclamo Ino en forma de pregunta.

-¿Tu no conocías a mi maestra?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues ya sabes que yo solo te dejo y recojo en el colegio, tu papá es el que se encarga de ir a las juntas y a las firmas de boletas-contesto Ino tranquila mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguida de Umiko.

-Si, lo se-dijo Umiko entrando junto con Ino a la cocina-Pero pensé que la conocías-dijo tranquila.

-No, no la conocía-dijo Ino-Pero se nota que a la maestra esta contenta por que la remplazaran-dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Umiko sin entender.

-Tus compañeros son unos angelitos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ino divertida y sarcástica mientras comenzaba a cortar los vegetales.

-…-Umiko no contesto pues entendió a que se refería.

-Creo que tenia razón-susurro Ino contenta al saber que lo que pensaba era correcto-Bueno Umiko, mientras yo hago la comida… ¿que te parece si tu haces la tarea?-pregunto viendo a Umiko a los ojos.

-Hai-contesto Umiko para luego salir de la cocina.

-…-Ino se quedo observando la puerta por donde segundos antes había salido Umiko para luego continuar lo que segundos antes hacia... _cortar vegetales._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Muchas gracias Neji-dijo Sakura a un joven de cabello largo y castaño, ojos color perla y un cuerpo muy bien formado, mientras entraba junto con el joven a, lo que parecía ser, su apartamento.

-Hmp, llevas todo el día dándome las gracias-dijo el joven con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

Y es que desde que la había recogido en aquel parque donde Sakura había hablado con Ino, su novia se la pasó todo el camino agradeciéndole.

-Lo se, es que siempre me has ayudado-dijo Sakura soltando una risita.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji viéndola.

-Vaya, estas más amargado de lo normal, ¿se puede saber por que?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-…-Neji no contesto pero se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba sentado y se acerco a Sakura con intenciones de besarla.

-Ah, con que era eso… lo hubieras dicho antes-dijo Sakura antes de recibir gustosa el beso de su novio.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Neji se encontrara arriba de Sakura, en el sofá donde antes había estado sentado.

Le otorgaba besos tanto en los labios como en el cuello.

Era obvio como acabarían las cosas, sin embargo, el sonido del celular de la chica, hizo que el momento de pasión acabara.

-Contestare-dijo Sakura mientras apartaba un poco a su novio para después levantarse y acomodarse su falda pues se le había arrugado un poco al estar debajo de Neji en el sofá.

-Deja que suene-dijo Neji tomando la muñeca de Sakura para evitar que contestara.

-No, quizás me llaman por lo del empleo-se negó Sakura mientras veía como Neji resignado, la soltaba.

-No se por que te empeñas en trabajar, sabes que no es necesario-dijo Neji mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el sofá.

-Cierto, no es necesario pero no me gusta depender de nadie-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras buscaba en su bolso, el celular que seguía sonando.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji rodando los ojos.

Sabía como era Sakura y ahora lo que menos quería era pelear por algo sin sentido después de todo… no ganaba nada.

-¿Halo?-dijo Sakura cuando por fin encontró su celular y pudo contestar.

_-¿Srta. Sakura?-se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea._

-Si, ella habla-contesto Sakura mientras se sentaba en un sofá algo alejado de Neji, sabía que si se acercaba a su novio no la dejaría hablar por celular.

_-Soy Shizune, la asistente de la directora, llamo para informarle que Tsunade-sama a decidido que usted se quedara con el empleo-explico tranquila._

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Sakura emocionada mientras se levantaba del sofá en donde momentos antes estaba sentada.

_-Si, Tsunade-sama dice que usted es perfecta para el empleo-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa aunque Sakura no pudiera verla._

-Oh, en verdad se lo agradezco-dijo Sakura conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

_-Si, Tsunade-sama me pidió que le informara que necesita que mañana se presente a trabajar-explico tranquila._

-¿_Tan pronto?_-pensó Sakura-Si claro, no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Bueno eso era todo, espero verla mañana Srta.-dijo Shizune seria._

-Si, si claro, ahí estaré-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa por el tono de Shizune.

_-Bien, hasta luego-dijo Shizune._

-Si, hasta luego-dijo Sakura para después cortar la llamada.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Neji observándola mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-…-Sakura comenzó a dar brinquitos en su lugar mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-…-Neji levanto una ceja sin comprender muy bien a su novia.

-¡¡Me dieron el empleo!!-grito Sakura emocionada mientras se abalanzaba hacia Neji para abrazarlo y aunque este ultimo recibió el abrazo, no lo recibió muy gustoso.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji sin mucho interés.

-Oh… vamos, no te enojes-dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida, separándose de su Neji para después sentarse en las piernas de su novio-¿Continuamos?-pregunto viendo a Neji a los ojos.

-Hmp-exclamo él, antes de besarla.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bien Umiko, ¿ya terminaste la tarea?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa mientras entraba al comedor con una bandeja en manos con la comida que preparo.

-Hai-dijo Umiko viendo a Ino a los ojos.

-Bien, entonces levanta tus cosas de la escuela y comamos-dijo Ino aun con su sonrisa.

-Hai-dijo Umiko mientras comenzaba a recoger sus útiles escolares.

Umiko termino de levantar sus útiles e Ino coloco la bandeja de comida en la mesa.

Estaban a punto de comenzar a comer cuando Sasuke entro por la puerta principal haciendo que Umiko e Ino se dirigieran a recibirlo.

-Vaya Sasuke, primera vez que sales temprano de la oficina-dijo Ino con burla.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke mientras se tiraba en el sofá de la sala.

-Umiko, ¿no saludaras a tu padre?-pregunto Ino viendo a Umiko.

-H-Hai-contesto Umiko mientras se acercaba dudosa a su padre-H-Hola… papá-dijo Umiko mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.

-Hola-dijo Sasuke viendo a Umiko.

-…-Umiko bajo la mirada al ver que su padre la observaba.

Quizás no fue buena idea besarlo, después de todo.

-Etto…-dijo Ino tratando que Umiko no se sintiera incomoda-Umiko, por que no vas al comedor y comienzas a comer, en un momento iremos tu padre y yo-dijo Ino viendo a Umiko.

-Hai-susurro Umiko mientras caminaba a paso lento al comedor.

Ino se aseguro de que Umiko estuviera en el comedor para después comenzar con su plática tan "_tranquila_"…

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-dijo Ino enojada-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!-pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-…-Sasuke no contesto y observo a Ino a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no ves que tu hija necesita un poco de cariño?-pregunto Ino mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que había al lado de donde se encontraba sentado Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke rodo los ojos y suspiro.

Ino le daría otro de sus típicos sermones que sabia… _se merecía._

-De verdad Sasuke-dijo Ino seria-Tienes que conseguirle una madre a Umiko-dijo viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Ino…-dijo Sasuke suspirando de nuevo.

-Ya lo se-dijo Ino suspirando al igual que Sasuke-Estoy consiente de que no tienes tiempo-dijo seria-Se que no puedes andar buscando una madre para Umiko-explico-Pero… sino puedes conseguirle una madre a Umiko… ¿Por qué no le proporcionas tu, el cariño que necesita?-pregunto viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

-…-Sasuke no contesto.

Sabía por que no podía brindarle a su hija el cariño que necesitaba pero… si contestaba a Ino, quizás, no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Responde-exigió Ino.

-…-Sasuke permaneció callado.

-…-Ino suspiro cansada, no necesitaba que Sasuke le contestara, sabía… que el no lo hacía por el simple hecho de no admitir lo que en verdad sentía…

-Creo que será mejor que… vallas a comer con Umiko-dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá.

-Sasuke-susurro Ino decepcionada-No podrás evadir el tema para siempre-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá al igual que Sasuke.

-Cierto…-acepto Sasuke-Pero por ahora… lo evadiré-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-…-Ino volvió a suspirar derrotada-Umiko-dijo antes de que Sasuke comenzara a subir las escaleras.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el nombre de su hija, lo que menos quería era que su hija hubiera escuchado la conversación…

-Umiko… tiene junta en su colegio-aclaro Ino.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke tranquilo al saber que su hija no había escuchado nada-No podre ir-aclaro mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Tienes-dijo Ino lo que causo que Sasuke se detuviera y dejara de subir-Sino… la suspenderán, al menos eso es lo que me dijo Umiko-aclaro viendo a Sasuke.

-…-Sasuke se quedo callado meditando lo que le había dicho Ino-Hmp-exclamo para comenzar a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

-…-Ino sonrió satisfecha.

Si algo había aprendido desde que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, fue a saber… interpretar esos monosílabos.

---

-Ya vine Umiko-dijo Ino entrando al comedor.

-¿Y…?-dijo Umiko dudosa-¿Y papá?-pregunto viendo a Ino a los ojos.

-Ahh-suspiro Ino-Se sentía algo cansado y subió a descansar-contesto con una "_pequeña_" mentira mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor.

-…- Umiko bajo la mirada-Ino-chan-dijo con tono melancólico en su voz.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ino observando a Umiko.

-¿Mi… mi papá me quiere?-pregunto Umiko levantando su rostro dejando ver las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Umiko-susurro Ino sorprendida.

-¿Mi papá me quiere?-pregunto de nuevo.

-…-Ino la observo y luego se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

-¿Acaso no me quiere?-pregunto Umiko sollozando mientras veía a Ino acercarse a ella.

-Umiko-pronuncio Ino.

-…-Umiko la observo y se levanto de su asiento con toda intención de irse sin embargo Ino la tomo de la mano.

-Claro que tu padre te quiere-dijo Ino mientras se agachaba para poder quedar a la altura de Umiko-Claro que te quiere-repitió acariciando el cabello de Umiko.

-¿Y entonces por que?-pregunto Umiko sollozando un poco más fuerte.

-¿Porqué que?-pregunto Ino sin entender.

-¿Por que nunca me abraza?-pregunto bajando la mirada.

-…-Ino no contesto pues meditaba las mil y un respuestas que podía dar-Tu padre…-dijo mientras con su mano tomaba la barbilla de Umiko y hacia que la recién nombrada levantara la vista.

-…-Umiko guardo silencio esperando una respuesta.

-Tu padre… no te abraza por que…-dijo Ino haciendo una pausa-Por que… tiene tantas cosas en que pensar que no tiene tiempo para poder hacerlo-termino de explicar mientras quitaba las lagrimas de Umiko con su dedo pulgar.

-…-Umiko bajo la mirada.

-No te pongas así Umiko-dijo Ino mientras la abrazaba-Tu papá si te quiere pero… tiene demasiado trabajo-dijo aun abrazando a Umiko y volviendo a acariciar el cabello de la pequeña-No tienes por que estar así, el trabaja para poder darte todo lo que necesitas-dijo separándose de Umiko.

-…-Umiko guardo silencio mientras observaba a Ino.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto Ino posando su mano en la mejilla de Umiko.

-…-Umiko guardo silencio, dando a entender que continuara.

-Tu papá siempre que esta en su trabajo, habla de ti-dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-…-Umiko abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿E-Enserio?-pregunto emocionada.

-Claro-dijo Ino aun sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Umiko curiosa.

-Sai me lo dijo-explico Ino guiñándole el ojo a Umiko.

-…-Umiko no dijo nada pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

---

-Bien-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-Ahora que ya terminamos de comer… ¿que quieres hacer?-pregunto.

-Quizás podamos… ver la tele-sugirió Umiko con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si-dijo Ino emocionada-Ve a la sala, en un momento te alcanzo, recogeré los platos e iré-dijo levantando los platos sucios para llevarlos a la lava trastes.

-Hai-dijo Umiko para luego caminar con dirección a la sala.

Ino recogió los platos y los llevo al lava trastes. Los lavo y cuando termino se dirigió a la sala.

-Umiko, ya vine-dijo Ino entrando a la sala.

-Hai-dijo Umiko viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué programa estas viendo?-pregunto Ino sentándose junto a Umiko.

-Ninguno-dijo Umiko mientras apagaba la televisión

-¡Oye!-exclamo Ino divertida-¿Por qué la apagas?-pregunto curiosa.

-Ya me aburrí-contesto Umiko despreocupada.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer?-pregunto Ino confundida.

-Quiero que me cuentes de tu amiga-dijo Umiko con una sonrisa.

-¿Mi amiga?-pregunto Ino sin entender.

-Hai-contesto Umiko.

-¿Y que quieres que te cuente?-pregunto Ino curiosa.

-Mmm… no lo se-contesto Umiko sincera-Solo cuéntame algo de ella-dijo tranquila.

-Ah-suspiero Ino-Bueno… mi amiga vivió aquí en Japón pero se fue a Estados Unidos-dijo viendo como Umiko ponía mucha atención en su relato.

-¿Por qué se fue a Estados Unidos?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues… por que su novio se fue a vivir haya-contesto Ino con una sonrisa.

-...-Umiko bostezo y comenzó a tallarse los ojitos con sus pequeñas manos.

-No me digas que ya te dio sueño-dijo Ino divertida.

-…-Umiko se quedo callada.

-Hay Umiko, si apenas son las 5:45-dijo señalando un reloj que esta en la pared de la sala.

-…-Umiko se quedo callada y volvió a bostezar.

-Mmm… creo que será mejor que ya vallas a dormir-dijo Ino levantándose del sofá.

-Pero Ino-chan, es muy temprano-dijo Umiko.

-Si pero tu ya te andas cayendo de sueño-dijo Ino en forma de reproche-Vez por que no te tienes que desvelar-dijo viendo a Umiko a los ojos.

-...-Umiko bajo la mirada, sabia que Ino lo decía por que sabia que ella se desvelaba llorando.

-Umiko…-dijo Ino sentándose de nuevo junto a Umiko-No me gusta verte así-dijo acariciándole el cabello-Prométeme que ya no lloraras-pidió.

-…-Umiko guardo silencio… no podía prometer nada por que quizás no podría cumplirlo.

-Al menos intentalo- pidió de nuevo Ino.

-…-Umiko solo afirmo con la cabeza para luego volver a tallarse los ojitos.

-Ven, tienes que ir a dormir-dijo Ino levantándose del sofá.

Umiko se levanto del sofá y estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando sintió que Ino la cargaba.

-I-Ino-chan-dijo Umiko algo sorprendida pues no se esperaba que Ino la cargara.

-Oh vamos, no pesas tanto aparte… con el sueño que tienes dudo que pases del primer escalón-dijo Ino comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Umiko resignada se comenzó a acurrucar en los brazos de Ino a lo que esta última sonrió con ternura.

Quizás… después le diría a Sai que tuvieran un hijo.

---

Ino subió a la habitación de Umiko y cuando se dio cuenta, Umiko ya se encontraba dormida. Esto último le causo gracia a Ino pues no pensó que Umiko tuviera tanto sueño.

Con delicadeza, Ino deposito a Umiko en su cama y la arropo con las cobijas. Se quedo observando como Umiko se acurrucaba más en la cama y volvió a sonreír con ternura… sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al pensar en Sasuke…

Le causaba tristeza que Sasuke no consintiera a Umiko como lo hacían los demás padres… le causaba tristeza ver como Sasuke se interesaba más por el trabajo que por su hija.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en uno de los sofás… le había dado sueño con solo ver a Umiko.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y se hubiera quedado dormida sino fuera por que escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

-Sasuke-kun dijo Ino viendo a Sasuke.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Umiko ya esta… descansando-dijo Ino-Lo mejor será que ya me vaya-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-…-Sasuke la observo.

-Oíste la platica, ¿no?-pregunto Ino sabiendo que Sasuke había escuchado la platica que había tenido con Umiko en el comedor.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Eso es lo que haces que piense tu hija-dijo Ino decepcionada-Haces que piense que no la quieres-dijo bajando la mirada.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio.

Todo lo que Ino le decía… el… ya lo sabia.

-Sera mejor que comiences a darle cariño a tu hija-dijo Ino tomando su bolso-O vayas buscando una madre para la pequeña-dijo enojada-Por que sino lo haces… al final te terminara odiando-dijo Ino antes de salir azotando la puerta principal de la casa del Uchiha.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

El sonido del celular de Sakura hizo que la recién nombrada soltara unos cuantos gruñidos, antes de agarrar el celular que estaba en su buro junto a la cama.

-¿Halo?-pregunto Sakura recostada en el pecho bien formado de Neji.

_-¿Sakura?-pregunto una voz femenina._

-¿Ino?-pregunto Sakura sorprendida mientras se levantaba del pecho de su novio, no se esperaba que Ino la llamara.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji rodando los ojos.

Sabia que su novia terminaría hablando horas con su amiga.

_-Si, soy yo-contesto Ino contenta._

-Hmp-exclamo de nuevo Neji mientras se levantaba de la cama.

La platica de Sakura e Ino ya iba para largo.

-Ahh-suspiro Sakura pues quería seguir con Neji-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto resignada.

_-Huy, que humor-dijo Ino con sarcasmo._

-Mmm…-exclamo Sakura viendo como Neji se vestía.

_-¿Interrumpí algo?-pregunto Ino curiosa al escuchar a Sakura._

-Si, estaba ocupada con Ne…-dijo Sakura pero se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que se estaba quemando ella sola.

-…-Neji la observo curioso pues le pareció raro que no terminara lo que iba a decir.

_-¡¡Aja!!-dijo Ino-¡Con que si!-dijo con tono acusador._

-Etto... yo… quise…-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

_-¡Estas saliendo con Neji!-dijo Ino aun con su tono acusador._

-Etto…-dijo Sakura.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Neji viendo a Sakura.

-…-Sakura se encogió de hombros dándole a entender a Neji que ni ella misma sabia que sucedía.

_-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, frentona?!-pregunto Ino enojada._

-Ino-cerda, yo…-dijo Sakura tratando de defenderse.

_-No, no hay excusa alguna-dijo Ino-Que mala amiga eres-dijo molesta._

-No, yo si iba a decirte pero…-dijo Sakura defendiéndose pero Ino la interrumpió.

_-Si, si, en fin, ¿que es lo que estaban haciendo?, ¿eh?-pregunto Ino con tono pícaro en su voz._

-Etto…-dijo Sakura roja por la vergüenza.

_-Ah, ya se-dijo Ino victoriosa-¿No te dije que Neji te terminaría cobrando?-pregunto divertida._

-¡Ino!-dijo Sakura alarmada y sonrojada.

_-Ya, ya-dijo Ino resignada._

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-pregunto Sakura mientras veía como Neji entraba al baño de la habitación.

_-Lo busque en el identificador de llamadas del celular, ósea Sakura, ¿en que siglo te encuentras?-pregunto Ino burlona._

-Da igual-dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama-¿Para que me llamabas?-pregunto mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

_

* * *

_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CONTINUARA…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Y hasta allí le dejo, dejen comentarios que ya tengo el siguiente capi listo, una de las razones por la que no subí la conti fue esa, escribí de una vez el siguiente n.n y la cosa se pone… súper buena ya que en el siguiente capi… nuestros personajes favoritos por fin se conocerán.

Si dejan comentarios como las veces pasadas, subo conti y créanme que… huy, ni se imaginan que pasara ¬U¬…

Como se habrán dado cuenta… me encantan los triángulos amorosos n///n… y creo que en todos mis Fic's, he puesto a Sakura como novia de Neji para después terminar enamorándose de Sasuke n.n…

La verdad me encanta el NejiSaku (no más que el SasuSaku, claro esta)…

Lo que pienso del NejiSaku es que me fascina pero no creo que sea una pareja que termine en el anime/manga pues estos personajes no han tenido grandes conversaciones y mucho menos se han visto señales de atracción física por lo que nunca de los NUNCA esta pareja se hará realidad. Aunque siendo sincera… si no hubiera SasuSaku en la serie, me gustaría que hubiera NejiSaku… por que hasta cierto punto Neji se parece a Sasuke ¬w¬…

Bueno… la vez pasada alguien me pregunto algo pero se me olvido contestar n.n'… así que aquí la respuesta…

**LILI:** Lemon… mmm… la verdad no lo tenía pensado u.u

Creo que esta vez puse un poco de Lime… ¿verdad?, bueno creo que no llego ni Lime pues no describí nada en si, pero buehh…

Mira **LILI,** no tenía pensado poner Lemon… que te parece si dejamos que los otros lectores voten y así quedamos de una forma más democrática… claro esta que tu también puedes votar.

**Aclaración para todos:** Están en todo derecho de votar, nadie los juzgara por que les guste o no el Lemon… en lo personal, me gusta el Lemon pero no siempre, he leído Fic's donde hay Lemon pues se necesita Lemon para que la historia tenga más trama y todo eso pero en si… leo muy pocos Fic's con Lemon, de que he leído, he leído pero no es algo que acostumbre hacer.

Esta historia no me la imagine con Lemon pues por alguna razón en mis historias siempre tengo una mente muy inocente, ¿Razón?... ni la menor idea pero buehh… xDDD

Entonces lo haremos a votación, ¿Ok?...

Por mi no habrá ningún problema en que haya o no haya pero quiero que ustedes me digan, en lo personal dudo que necesite Lemon… en fin, solo espero que si hay Lemon, los que no querían que hubiera, no dejen de leer el Fic por que en si, el Lemon no será tan fuerte, no quiero parecer una pervertida y mucho menos llenar una mente inocente de ese tipo de cosas.

Ya será cosa de su criterio u.u

Espero review's…

Besotes.


	5. Sakura, estás evadiendo el tema

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

* * *

Buehh… aquí la conti…

Se que me tarde pero cada vez me encuentro más sofocada con las tareas y trabajos de la escuela ¬¬…

Mi intención no era tardarme pero lo he estado haciendo y si me preguntan de mi otro Fic "Te observaba llorar"…

Les diré que solo llevo 15 págs. del nuevo capitulo ¬¬… no piensen que lo hago a propósito pero entiendan que no me es fácil…

Mi maestra se ha pasado más de un mes, exigiendo maquetas, exposiciones y demás… con decirles que la próxima semana tengo que hacer una obra ¬¬… por suerte, soy la narradora y no es que no se me de el "arte" de la actuación, simplemente no me gusta…

Aparte…

Estoy en un gran dilema u.u…

Quiero que me prometan que seguirán leyendo el Fic aunque haya Lemon, sino me deprimiré por que el Fic perderá lectores.

Y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Y aunque ya varios me dijeron que si quieren Lemon, otros me dijeron que yo escoja y otros me dijeron que seguirán leyendo el Fic con o sin Lemon… no se que elegir.

Quizás tenga Lemon pero quizás no… todo es dependiendo de cómo se vaya a dar la historia… y es que ya tengo el final del Fic pero nunca pensé meterle Lemon y tampoco vayan a creer que el Fic se va a acabar pronto… por que créanme que para eso todavía faltan infinidades de cosas por aclarar y demasiados sucesos por ocurrir…

Regresando a lo del Lemon…

Mientras leen el Fic, lo pensare y pues ya veré que decidir.

Ahora pónganse a leer y me dejan Review's como las veces pasadas, ¿Ok?...

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_

* * *

_

_-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-pregunto Sakura mientras veía como Neji entraba al baño de la habitación._

_-Lo busque en el identificador de llamadas del celular, ósea Sakura, ¿en que siglo te encuentras?-pregunto Ino burlona._

_-Da igual-dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama-¿Para que me llamabas?-pregunto mientras se comenzaba a vestir._

* * *

-_Bueno…-dijo Ino-Ya no se podrá-dijo con tono de decepción._

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

_-Etto…-dijo Ino nerviosa-Creí que tal vez tu…-dijo dudando un poco._

-¿Qué yo, que?-pregunto Sakura.

_-Pensé que quizás tú, podrías tener una cita-contesto Ino de golpe._

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Sakura alterada-¡¿Una cita?!-dijo con un tono de voz elevado pero agradeció internamente que Neji estuviera en el baño sino… se hubiera puesto celoso y haría una escena de celos, típicas en el.

_-Si-contesto Ino sincera-Pero como estas con Neji… dudo que puedas-dijo tranquila._

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Ino?-pregunto Sakura-Sabes como se pone Neji-dijo viendo la puerta del baño.

_-Si, lo se-dijo Ino suspirando-Pero yo no fui la que mintió, diciendo que solo quería a Neji como amigo, ¿vedad?-pregunto burlona._

-…-Sakura mejor guardo silencio.

_-Es más, como están las cosas… dudo que Neji te hubiera dejado tener citas aunque no estuvieras saliendo con el-dijo-Tiene complejo de "papi" celoso-dijo Ino aun con su tono burlón._

-Ino-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

_-Vale, vale-dijo Ino-Tiene complejo de novio celoso-dijo soltando una risita._

-¡Ino!-dijo Sakura ya casi tan roja como la luz de un semáforo.

_-Esta bien-dijo Ino resignada-No pensé que te pusieras así-dijo-Mmm… bueno supongo que ya no se podrá-dijo triste._

-¿Por que cambias de humor tan rápido?-pregunto Sakura-No entiendo, ¿para que querías que yo tuviera una cita?-dijo Sakura viéndose en el espejo del tocador para después comenzar a arreglar su cabello con los dedos de su mano libre.

_-Quería que tuvieras una cita con el padre de la pequeña de la que te conté-dijo Ino melancólica._

-No comprendo-dijo Sakura confundida.

_-Veraz… la pequeña llora por que le hacen burla y lo hacen por que no tiene una madre-dijo Ino triste._

-…-Sakura abrió sorprendida los ojos y las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

_-¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?-pregunto Ino al no escuchar la voz de Sakura._

-…-Sakura guardo silencio… sin embargo de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas.

_-¿Sakura?-pregunto Ino preocupada._

-…-una vez más, Sakura guardo silencio.

_-¡¿Sakura?!-pregunto Ino casi gritando._

-¿Eh?, lo siento Ino yo…-dijo Sakura tratando de reincorporarse.

_-Te afecto lo que dije, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ino preocupada._

-No, no es eso, aparte…-respondió Sakura haciendo una pausa-Eso sucedió… hace mucho, ya lo supere-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_-¿Segura?-pregunto Ino no muy convencida._

-Si, de verdad, ya no me afecta-dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama.

_-Mmm… esta bien-dijo Ino dudosa._

-¿Por que el padre de la pequeña tendría una cita?-pregunto Sakura tratando de cambiar de tema.

_-Es que… no es que quiera… iba a ser una cita a ciegas-contesto Ino nerviosa._

-¡¡¡Ino!!!-dijo Sakura enojada.

_-¿Qué?... no dije nada malo-dijo Ino confundida._

-Si, no me digas…-dijo Sakura sarcástica-Aparte, ¿como es que se te ocurre semejante cosa?-pregunto.

_-Lo hago por la pequeña-contesto Ino._

-Ino, aunque Neji no fuera mi novio… no podría-dijo Sakura melancólica.

_-Si, si podrías-dijo Ino decidida._

-Claro que no-dijo Sakura.

_-Si, tú sabes que si podrías, es cuestión de que termines con Neji y ya-dijo Ino con una sonrisa juguetona._

-Ino, no puedo-dijo Sakura suspirando.

_-Claro que puedes, en fin… sino quieres, da igual, no sabes el bombón del que te pierdes-dijo Ino con burla._

-No me vas a convencer, aparte no podría terminar con Neji-dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

_-Lo se, te seguiría persiguiendo…-dijo Ino suspirando-Me hubiera gustado verte como la madre de Umiko-dijo melancólica._

-Ino-susurro Sakura-Ya te dije que aunque yo no estuviera con Neji…-dijo Sakura pero Ino la interrumpió.

_-Claro que podrías-dijo Ino elevando un poco la voz-El padre de Umiko es de tu tipo y aparte se que el estaría encantado en conocerte-dijo con animo pensando que Sakura dejaría Neji aunque… sabia internamente que Sakura no lo haría, era terca y obstinada… aparte de que sabia que Sakura… tenía sus razones._

-Ino, no puedes preparar citas sin consultarlo antes-dijo Sakura en forma de reproche-Aparte no quiero quedarme con el puesto de "usurpadora"-dijo burlona.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ino._

-No podría estar con alguien que se, amo a otra persona y que del amor que se tuvieron, nació una pequeña-dijo Sakura tranquila.

_-Si supieras-pensó Ino-Pero si estas con alguien que te quiere al igual que tu a el, no te sentirás como una "usurpadora"-dijo Ino lógicamente._

-¿Y que hay de la pequeña?-pregunto Sakura.

_-Sakura, la pequeña ni siquiera conoció a su madre-dijo Ino._

-Lo se… pero no podría ocupar el puesto de su madre-dijo Sakura caminando hacia la cocina.

_-Si podrías, Umiko no la conoció y no le afectaría-dijo Ino tratando de convencerla._

-Ino-susurro Sakura.

_-Oh vamos-dijo Ino tratando de convencerla._

-Estoy con Neji-dijo Sakura sacando un yogurt del refrigerador.

_-Lo se pero el ya estuvo mucho tiempo contigo-dijo Ino-La pequeña necesita una madre y Neji se podría buscar otra mujer-dijo tranquila._

-Ino, mejor cállate-dijo Sakura molesta por la ultima parte del comentario de Ino.

_-Sabes que es verdad-dijo Ino-De ese modo podrías volverte la madre de Umiko-dijo Ino dando brinquitos de felicidad._

-No, no podría volverme la madre de Umiko-dijo Sakura sentándose en una silla del comedor.

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ino dejando de dar saltos._

-Ino, piensa, no solo con ver al padre de la pequeña me voy a casar y listo-dijo Sakura para después tomar un poco de yogurt.

_-La pequeña se llama Umiko-le recordó Ino-Aparte no solo se iban a ver, iban a tener una cita-dijo con el seño fruncido._

-Es lo mismo-dijo Sakura suspirando-Nada te garantiza que me guste o que le guste-dijo tranquila.

_-Ya te dije que es de tu tipo-dijo Ino en forma de reproche._

-Lo se, pero… ¿que pasa si yo no soy de su tipo?-analizo Sakura.

_-Que te digo que si le vas a gustar-dijo Ino enojada._

-Ya, por favor-pidió Sakura. Ese tema ya la estaba hartando-_Voy a salir esta noche con Neji y si sigo hablando con Ino…nunca lo hare_-pensó viendo la puerta del baño.

_-No, quiero que tengas una cita con el-dijo Ino convencida, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos._

-Ino ya te dije que no y tampoco creas que con una cita quedaríamos completamente enamorados para luego casarnos, seria como un cuento de hadas-dijo Sakura burlona.

_-Antes creías en esos cuentos-susurro Ino._

-Antes-repitió Sakura-Ya no-dijo levantándose de la silla para después tirar en el bote de basura, el envase vacio del yogurt.

_-¿Qué te paso Sakura?-pregunto Ino-Antes no eras así-dijo decepcionada._

-Siempre fui así-dijo Sakura.

_-Claro que no-dijo Ino._

-Siempre fui así y lo sabes-dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido.

_-No es cierto-dijo Ino-Tu te volviste así desde que…-dijo pero Sakura la interrumpió._

-Yo se por que me volví así, no tienes por que recordármelo-dijo Sakura enojada mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

_-Entonces… ¿por que?-pregunto Ino._

-Por qué las personas cambian-contesto Sakura-Siempre habrá acontecimientos que te dejen marcado de por vida-dijo con el seño fruncido-Y esos acontecimientos hacen que cambies-termino su explicación.

_-Neji… también te… cambio demasiado-dijo Ino decepcionada._

-Neji no tiene nada que ver-dijo Sakura.

_-Claro que si, esa es la forma de pensar que el tiene-dijo Ino enojada._

-No-negó Sakura-Es mi forma de pensar y no puedes cambiarla-dijo con el seño fruncido mientras buscaba en su alhajero, unos aretes.

_-Sakura, lo que te estoy pidiendo… no es nada difícil-dijo Ino._

-¿Te parece poco pedirme que tenga una cita, que deje a Neji y que me case para que una niña tenga una madre?-pregunto Sakura sarcástica.

_-Pero la niña necesita una madre-dijo Ino._

-Yo no seré su madre, no sabes lo que es eso-dijo Sakura.

_-Tu tampoco-replico Ino._

-Lo se-dijo Sakura-Y tampoco creo estar preparada para ser madre-dijo tranquila-Simplemente… se que las cosas son así… no tienes idea de cómo es y yo al menos tengo una idea de que es lo que sucederá…-explico poniéndose con su mano libre, los aretes.

_-No lo puedes saber con claridad-dijo Ino._

-Claro que si…-contra-ataco Sakura-Lo se, tu sabes que…-dijo pero se callo-Ya sabes la razón-siguió tranquila.

_-…-Ino guardo silencio._

-No podre ocupar el lugar de su madre y punto-dijo Sakura decidida.

_-Si pue…-dijo Ino pero Sakura la interrumpió._

-No-se negó-No seré yo quien ocupe ese lugar y no pienso aparentar poder ocuparlo-dijo enojada-No seré su madre y no seré su esposa-dijo con el seño fruncido.

_-¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?-pregunto Ino confundida._

-Por que es la verdad-contesto Sakura-La niña no podría quererme como lo haría si fuera su madre y su padre no podría quererme como mujer por que el ya estuvo casado y si se caso, es por que quería a la madre de la niña-dijo elevando la voz.

_-Sakura-susurro Ino sorprendida-Con que era eso…-dijo melancólica-Todo lo que hablábamos… estaba relacionado con un solo tema y tu lo estas evadiendo… siempre… lo evadiste…-dijo triste-Sabes como es eso… ¿no?-pregunto._

-…-Sakura guardo silencio.

_-Tú sabes como es y...-dijo Ino pero Sakura la interrumpió._

-¡Ya te dije que no!-grito Sakura-¡¡No quiero ser yo quien usurpe un lugar que no me corresponde!!-grito Sakura antes de cortar la llamada.

Se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Pero…

-¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?-pregunto Neji saliendo del baño.

-…-Sakura lo volteo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos.

Neji acababa de tomar una ducha, tenía una toalla atada a la cintura, con pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por su descubierto pecho, muy bien formado.

Quizas Sakura, se le hubiera tirado encima pero en esos momentos lo único que atino a hacer fue a soltarse en más llanto.

-…-Neji la miro extrañado.

Cuando había entrado a tomar una ducha, Sakura estaba tranquila, hablando con Ino pero… al salir de la ducha… estaba llorando y no tenia sentido.

Había escuchado unos cuantos gritos por parte de Sakura pero eso era natural, ella era muy gritona y ya se había acostumbrado aparte de que sabia que si Ino o cualquier persona le dijera algo y Sakura se avergonzara… gritaría.

Sin embargo… no creyó que Sakura terminaría… llorando…

_¿Que le habría dicho Ino?..._

Eran amigas por lo que descartaba el hecho de que Ino la ofendiera o hiciera algo que a Sakura la perjudicara pero…

_¿Entonces que había pasado mientras el se duchaba?..._

-Sakura-dijo Neji serio mientras se acercaba a Sakura que abrazaba una almohada mientras sollozaba...

-…-Sakura no le contesto y siguió sollozando.

-Sakura, ¿que sucedió?-pregunto serio.

-…-Sakura lo observo un momento y volvió a abrazar fuertemente la almohada.

-…-Neji suspiro cansado.

Era obvio que esto de consolar no era lo suyo.

Nunca había estado en una situación parecida pues Sakura solo lloraba por películas de Romance o cosas por el estilo pero aunque lloraba, no se soltaba a sollozar y a llorar como ahora lo hacia…

No sabia que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarla de la muñeca y jalarla así el, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos.

Sakura se aferro a Neji y comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras que el le acariciaba el cabello tratando de consolarla.

_Definitivamente… ya no saldrían esa noche…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ino, ocurria algo "parecido"…

-Ino, ya cálmate-pedía un peli-negro cansado de escuchar a su mujer, llorar.

-…-Ino no hablo y siguió sollozando.

-Vamos Ino, cálmate y abre la puerta-pidió el peli-negro.

-No Sai, vete-exigió Ino para luego volver a sollozar.

-Ya abre mujer-dijo Sai desesperado.

-¡No!-grito Ino.

-¡Que abras te digo!-exigió enojado.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-volvió a gritar Ino.

-Ino, entiende que no solo es tu habitación-dijo Sai exasperado.

-¡¡Si es mi habitación, yo la decore!!-grito Ino.

-Que la hayas decorado no significa que sea tuya-dijo Sai forcejeando la puerta, tratando de entrar… cosa que era inútil pues Ino le había puesto seguro.

-¡¡Claro que si!!-grito de nuevo Ino.

-…-Sai suspiro y dejo de forcejear.

No conseguía nada haciéndolo pues su mujer le había puesto seguro… quizás hubiera ocupado la llave maestra de la casa pero… Ino la escondió y el no era muy bueno encontrando cosas, menos, cosas que su mujer escondía pues era como si las cosas que escondía… se las tragara la tierra.

Si Ino seguía así… el terminaría durmiendo en el sofá y amanecería con un dolor insoportable en la espalda.

---

-Sai-kun-pronuncio Ino con una voz suave y dulce mientras movía a Sai suavemente de un lado a otro.

-…-Sai estaba profundamente dormido.

-Sai-kun-dijo Ino aun con su voz dulce pero moviendo a Sai un poco más fuerte.

-…-Sai aun seguía dormido.

-…-a Ino le salió una vena en la frente y con todo lo que su voz le permitía grito-¡¡Sai ya levántate!!-grito mientras tiraba a Sai del sofá.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-pregunto Sai mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al causante de su caída.

-¡Sai!-grito Ino enojada.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, Ino?!-pregunto Sai enojado mientras se levantaba de golpe del suelo.

-¡¿Qué me sucede a mi?!-pregunto Ino sarcástica-¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?!-grito-¡Nunca tienes el sueño tan pesado!-reclamo bajando la voz pero aun gritando.

-¡¿Y como demonios quieres que no tenga el sueño pesado, sino dormí nada?!-pregunto enojado-¡Gracias a ti y tus ataques de llanto me tuve que acostar en el sofá, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y cuando por fin me duermo, vienes tu y me despiertas!- dijo exasperado.

-…-Ino bajo la mirada.

Todo lo que dijo Sai era verdad, era por eso que no podía defenderse.

-Sabes que tengo que dormir bien para ir a trabajar a la empresa-dijo Sai-Trate de entrar a la habitación y tu no me lo permitiste-dijo reprochando.

-…-Ino subió la mirada.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Sai al ver que Ino solo lo observaba.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Ino viéndolo a los ojos.

-…-Sai guardo silencio y la observo con cuidado.

No quería caer en el juego de Ino.

-Por favor-pidió Ino acercándose a Sai.

-…-Sai la observo y trago saliva difícilmente.

Si tan solo Ino no durmiera con ropa tan provocativa… pero no.

Estaba ahí y con un conjunto que consistía en una blusa azul de tirantes, un short muy pequeño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y el cabello suelto haciendo que se viera muy hermosa.

-Por… favor-pidió Ino una vez más mientras quedaba a centímetros del rostro de Sai.

-…-Sai la observo una vez más antes de sentir los labios de Ino sobre los suyos.

Ino, poco a poco fue empujando a Sai hasta el sofá y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo empujo haciendo que se acostara en el sofá… para luego, ella colocarse sobre su esposo.

Lo volvió a besar y noto como Sai le correspondía así que le volvió a preguntar…

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Ino viendo a Sai a los ojos.

-…-Sai se quedo callado y la observo.

Ino tenia los ojos llorosos y sabia que era por que el se había enojado con ella, cuando el nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos gritado.

-Sai-dijo Ino al ver que su esposo no le contestaba.

-…-Sai no le contesto pero afirmo con la cabeza antes de volver a besar a su mujer.

Esta ultima recibió gustosa el beso de Sai y conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se volvía más apasionado, sin embargo Ino se levanto de encima de Sai, dejando a este ultimo, acostado aun en el sofá y con unas ganas increíbles de querer continuar con los besos y muy pronto caricias que se proporcionarían.

-Vamos Sai, tienes que ir a trabajar-dijo Ino con una sonrisa antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ahh-suspiro Sai decepcionado pero Ino tenía razón.

_Después de todo… tenía razón…_

* * *

-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CONTINUARA..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Y bien?...

Si les gusto?... dejen Review's, no sean malos…

Y ahora si les prometo, subir el siguiente capi mañana a más tardar…

Ya lo tengo todo escrito y lo subiré pronto…

Agradezco mucho sus Review's, de verdad me hacen muy feliz…

Y les juro que iba a hacer este capi más largo pues cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito más de 50 págs. y ni cuenta me di…

Pero decidí dividirlo para hacer la cosa más interesante… ahora que si se quedaron con muchas ganas… díganmelo y subiré el siguiente capi hoy mismo y una vez más…

Gracias…

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y…

**LILI**: no te preocupes… no me molesto o incomodo tu pregunta… simplemente que me saque algo de onda pues no tenia pensado poner Lemon pero fuera de eso… no me molesto n.n…

**Nankui**: Me encanto tu sugerencia pero… ya tenia otra cosa en mente… perdona que no pueda usarla…

**Al**: Etto… pues como viste en el capi pasado, si son novios pero… como decirlo… pues… Sakura le mintió a Ino por razones que después aclarare…

Ahora que ya lo aclare todo (oh al menos eso espero, prometo que si me falta alguna aclaración luego se las diré)…

Ahora…necesito que revisen mi Perfil…

Más que nada es para que vean una pequeña aclaración que esta en mi Perfil…

A lo mejor unos ya lo leyeron y demás pero los que no… léanlo por favor por que de verdad importa…

Aclare algo que no tenia pensado hacer por que tenia flojera xDDD y por que no sabia muy bien como poner el Perfil… no pregunten como es que no se ponerlo si ya esta mi información en el pero si leen la aclaración sabrán a que me refiero…

Aun así lo aclare y si tienen alguna duda, queja, critica o algo por el estilo… serán bien recibidos por mi prima que fue la culpable de todo esto u.u

Y…

Espero me dejen unos Review's como las veces pasadas que como ya dije, así subiré la conti mañana o ahorita mismo n.n… y recuerden que… TIENEN QUE LEER MI PERFIL…

Kisses.


	6. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni compañia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exlusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

IMPORTANTE, LEAN…

Bueno… aquí la conti, como lo prometí n.n

Me tarde?... si algo pero por que dije que la iba a subir hoy más nunca dije a que hora n.-

Aparte de que estuve súper ocupada ¬¬… ya saben… tenia que hacer tarea que decidí hacer a ultima hora y cuando la termine, me acorde... mañana no tengo clases ¬¬… juro que tuve ganas de lanzar mi cuaderno por la ventana #¬¬…

Buehh…

Solo un favor… QUIERO QUE LEAN MI PERFIL!!

Solo se los digo a los que no lo han leído n.n…

La verdad es que solo tienen que leer la parte de hasta mero abajo y quiero que cuando lo lean… me avisen que ya lo hicieron ya que yo necesito ocupar ese espacio para otra cosa u.u…

En fin, espero que este capi les guste y estoy súper contenta n.n…

Llevamos setenta Review's… setenta!!

Vamos… se que podemos llegar a los 100 y entonces… LES DARE SU RECOMPENSA!!!

En verdad, no saben ni siquiera que es lo que sucederá y… buehh… mejor me callo, sino, ya no será sorpresa n.n…

Así que antes de que se me salga…

Comiencen a leer…

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Magisterio:** Es como se le llama a la carrera que estudian los maestros… o al menos eso creo...

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Vamos Sai, tienes que ir a trabajar-dijo Ino con una sonrisa antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina._

_-Ahh-suspiro Sai decepcionado pero Ino tenía razón._

_Después de todo… tenía razón…_

* * *

-Neji-kun-dijo Sakura con voz dulce, moviendo a Neji suavemente.

-…-Neji estaba más que dormido y sino fuera por que respiraba, uno podría creer que el, ya había fallecido.

-Neji-kun-dijo Sakura aun con voz dulce-Vamos Neji, tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo Sakura moviéndolo un poco más fuerte pero sin exagerar.

-Hmp- exclamo Neji despertándose-Pensé que comenzarías a trabajar el próximo Lunes-dijo tranquilo aunque un poco adormilado.

-No-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna. Le causaba ternura y gracia, ver a Neji estirándose y bostezando en la cama.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Neji serio observando a Sakura a los ojos.

-Hai-contesto Sakura con una sonrisa-Gracias-dijo abrazando a Neji.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji.

-Neji-dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos-No me gusta que uses los monosílabos-dijo suspirando.

-…-Neji la observo y después le otorgo un suave beso en los labios.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Ya me voy Sai-dijo Ino en la puerta principal de su casa.

-…-Sai no contesto.

-Mmm… quizás no me escucho-dijo Ino antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Subió a su auto y lo encendió para luego estacionarlo enfrente de la casa de Umiko.

Bajo y toco el timbre de la casa y no pasaron ni unos cuantos segundos cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta.

-¿Ino?-pregunto Sasuke algo confundió.

-Sip-dijo Ino sonriente-¿Acaso creías que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocer a la nueva maestra de Umiko?-pregunto burlona mientras entraba a la casa-Aparte tenia que asegurarme de que llevaras a Umiko al colegio-dijo viendo a Sasuke.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no la llevaría?-pregunto Sasuke cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos Sasuke, sabes que serias capaz de no llevar a Umiko con tal de ir a trabajar-dijo Ino seria.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-¿Y Umiko?-pregunto Ino extrañada pues siempre que ella iba a recoger a Umiko, la pequeña la recibía con un abrazo.

-En su habitación-contesto Sasuke sin mucho interés.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Ino dudosa.

-…-Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sasuke-murmuro Ino bajando la cabeza-Sera mejor ir con Umiko-dijo antes de subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Umiko.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Ya me voy Neji, así que suéltame-dijo Sakura en la entrada de su departamento.

-¿A que hora regresaras?-pregunto Neji abrazándola por detrás, y con la barbilla en el hombro de Sakura.

-Mmm… supongo que un poco después de las 3-contesto Sakura.

Neji la giro para que quedaran frente a frente y la beso. Y aunque Sakura lo trato de apartar, no lo logro y termino correspondiendo al beso.

-No Neji, me tengo que ir-dijo Sakura separándose un poco de Neji-Si sigues así, no podre salir nunca del apartamento-dijo divertida.

-Hmp-exclamo Neji jalando a Sakura hacia el para que quedaran juntos de nuevo-No llegues tarde-dijo antes de darle un beso a su novia en los labios.

-No lo hare-dijo Sakura para luego darle ella un beso a Neji, como el lo hizo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Se puede?-pregunto Ino abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Umiko.

-…-nadie contesto.

-Mmm… que extraño-dijo Ino entrando a la habitación-Quizás este en el baño-dijo dirigiéndose a donde recién había dicho.

Toco la puerta del baño y nadie contesto por lo que la abrió y efectivamente… no había nadie.

Decepcionada, cerró la puerta y cuando se giro sobre sus talones…

-¡Ino-chan!-pronuncio una pequeña peli-negra mientras la abrazaba.

-¡¡Umiko!!-dijo Ino exaltada-¿Por qué me espantas?-pregunto viendo a Umiko a los ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo la pequeña para después soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Ino extrañada-¿Por qué tan contenta?-pregunto curiosa.

-Mmm…-Umiko dudo un poco-Hoy conoceré a mi nueva maestra-contesto sonriendo.

-¿Por eso?-pregunto Ino y Umiko afirmo con la cabeza-Ya veo-dijo contenta.

-Si-dijo Umiko- Quizás la nueva maestra sea mi amiga-dijo mientras se dirigía al tocador.

-Umiko-susurro Ino sorprendida.

-Ino-chan, ¿me cepillas el cabello?-pregunto Umiko sentada enfrente del tocador, viendo a Ino a los ojos.

-H-Hai-contesto Ino aun sorprendida mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba Umiko.

-Por cierto Ino-chan-dijo Umiko-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa volteando a ver a Ino antes de que esta ultima, la comenzara a cepillar.

-Ah bueno, si quieres que me valla, me voy-dijo Ino fingiendo estar ofendida.

-N-No Ino-chan-dijo Umiko alarmada-Y-Yo no quise decir e-eso-dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo Ino sonriendo divertida.

-…-Umiko suspiro aliviada.

-Por cierto-dijo Ino agachándose para quedar a la altura de la cara de Umiko- Apúrate por que yo también voy a ir a conocer a tu maestra-dijo sonriendo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba la nariz de Umiko.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Umiko emocionada.

-Si-contesto Ino.

-Gracias Ino-chan-dijo Umiko abrazando a Ino.

-De nada-dijo Ino correspondiendo el abrazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura iba conduciendo una camioneta "Honda Odyssey Van Front Right 2009" de color blanco.

Tenía que apresurarse y no por el hecho de que fuera a llegar tarde, sino que era su primer día de trabajo y quería causar una buena primera impresión.

Agradecía el hecho de tener esa camioneta.

Recordó que Neji se la había comprado apenas llegaron a Japón para que pudiera transportarse pero casi no la usaba.

Y aunque ella quería un automóvil, Neji insistió demasiado y era algo que Sakura agradecía internamente por que sino, no estaría disfrutando de tener ese lujo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ino, Umiko ya vámonos-dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación de Umiko.

-¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!-exclamo Ino alarmada-¡Se toca la puerta antes de entrar!-reclamo.

-…-Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-No me mires así-dijo Ino-Es la verdad y lo sabes-dijo-Umiko es una niña y esta mal que entres sin tocar la puerta, ¿Qué tal si se esta cambiando?-pregunto viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Ahh-Sasuke suspiro rodando los ojos-Es mi hija, Ino-dijo Sasuke serio.

-Aun así-dijo Ino-No esta bien que entres así a su habitación-dijo con las manos en la cadera.

-Es mi hija-repitió Sasuke.

-No me importa-dijo Ino-Aprende a tocar la puerta-dijo indignada.

-Ino-susurro Sasuke cansado-¿Si toco la puerta podremos irnos de una maldita, buena vez?-pregunto con una vena en la frente.

-¡Ah!-exclamo Ino-¡¡Con que diciendo groserías enfrente de tu hija!!-dijo Ino mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice, en forma acusadora.

-Señorita modales-dijo Sasuke burlón-Deberías saber que no se apunta a las personas con el dedo-dijo viendo a Ino.

-…-Ino se quedo callada.

Ella sola había caído en su propio juego.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro-Vamos-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación de Umiko para luego ser seguido por una Umiko que estaba tratando de controlar los ataques de risa que sabia que estaban por venirle al ver tal escena y por una Ino con la cabeza gacha, derrotada.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Ok-dijo Sakura-Tranquila, relájate-dijo inhalando y exhalando.

-Srta. Sakura-pronuncio una peli-negra de ojos negros y un cuerpo no tan proporcionado pero con ciertos encantos que no todas las mujeres tenían.

-¿S-Si?-pregunto Sakura sentada en una de las sillas que había afuera de la oficina de la directora, dando a entender que era como una sala de espera.

-Tsunade-sama dice que puede pasar-dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

-Gracias S-Shizune-agradeció Sakura levantándose de la silla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Shizune preocupada al ver a Sakura temblando.

-Etto… si, si-contesto Sakura nerviosa-Etto... ¿Shizune?-pregunto dudosa Sakura.

-¿Si?-pregunto Shizune.

-M-Me gustaría que me tutearas-dijo Sakura-D-De ese modo me sentiré menos nerviosa-dijo viendo a Shizune a los ojos.

-Esta bien Srta. Sa…-dijo Shizune pero se callo al ver que no la estaba tuteando-Sakura-rectifico.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura sonriendo tímidamente.

-Tranquila-dijo Shizune sonriendo divertida por la actitud de Sakura-La directora no muerde-dijo viendo como Sakura se tensaba con la ultima palabra.

-Etto… si, si-dijo Sakura con una gotita estilo anime en la frente-Gracias por el dato-dijo para luego entrar a la oficina de la directora.

-Solo ladra-dijo Shizune para después soltar una risita.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Sasuke-kun, vete por la derecha-pidió Ino que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil de Sasuke.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Sasuke te vas a pasar, es aquí a la derecha-dijo Ino viéndolo de perfil pues el conducía.

-Ino, es mi auto-dijo Sasuke-Cuando usemos el tuyo, podrás conducirlo y dejare que te vayas por donde se te de la gana-dijo serio.

-Por eso quería conducir el mío-dijo Ino-Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso y nos hubiéramos ido en el mío-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke es en la siguiente!-dijo Ino alarmada.

-…-Sasuke guardo silencio e ignoro a Ino.

-¡¡Sasuke es aquí!!-grito Ino pero Sasuke la ignoro-¡Te pasaste!-pronuncio enojada.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-¡Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde!-dijo enojada.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke ignorándola pero no, por completo.

-Era por allá-dijo Ino con el seño fruncido.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de saber como llegar al colegio de Umiko-dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

-Aja, si, tu, como no-dijo Ino sarcástica-Por eso se te esta olvidando que por donde tu te quieres ir, esta cerrado el paso, ¿verdad?-pregunto aun sarcástica.

Sasuke freno inmediatamente al escuchar lo dicho por Ino.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bueno, entonces bienvenida Sakura-dijo la directora.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento al igual que la directora.

-Sera mejor que vallas a conocer a la maestra Ume, a los demás maestros y de paso las instalaciones-dijo Tsunade.

-Claro-dijo Sakura sonriente-Le diré a Shizune que…-dijo pero Tsunade la interrumpió.

-Claro que no-dijo Tsunade-Sere yo, quien te muestre las instalaciones-dijo tranquila.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¡Shizune!-grito Tsunade hasta casi dejar sorda a Sakura.

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Shizune asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la dirección.

-Necesito mostrarle las instalaciones a Sakura-dijo Tsunade seria-Así que quiero que mientras tanto revises que se encuentren presentes todos los padres de los alumnos de primer año-dijo viendo a Shizune.

-Claro Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune-Pero aun es algo temprano como para que lleguen los alumnos y los padres-dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tsunade para luego observar el reloj de mano que traía en su muñeca izquierda-Oh es verdad, mmm… bueno entonces…-dijo Tsunade dudando un poco-Acompáñanos-ordeno.

-Hai-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-¡¿Vez lo que hiciste, Sasuke Uchiha?!-grito Ino.

-¡¡¡Ya cállate Ino, llevas más de 15 minutos taladrándome el oído con tus gritos!!!-dijo Sasuke exasperado.

-¡¡Ah!!-exclamo Ino-¡¡Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que no hizo caso y se siguió de largo!!-grito Ino.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-reprocho Ino un poco más "tranquila"-Esto es lo que sucede por que no me haces caso-dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada.

-…-Sasuke se quedo callado.

-Si, ahora quédate callado en vez de hacer algo, al fin y al cabo no tenemos prisa por llegar al colegio de Umiko-dijo Ino sarcástica.

-¡Ya cállate!-dijo Sasuke-¡Si te quedaras callada tan solo un momento podría pensar que hacer!-dijo exasperado.

-…-Ino guardo silencio.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Tsunade-sama creo que seria conveniente que Sakura conozca a los demás maestros-dijo Shizune caminando atrás de Tsunade y a un lado de Sakura.

-Claro que si Shizune, a eso vamos-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-…-Sakura observo a Shizune y esta ultima le sonrió.

-Pasen-dijo Tsunade abriendo una puerta.

Cuando Sakura entro se encontró con que tras esa puerta habían varios maestros.

Al parecer era una sala especial para los maestros y se podría decir que era una sala muy bien arreglada.

Había de todo, 2 televisiones de pantallas plasma, había maquinas de café y comida chatarra, sofás grandes de color negro y de cuero que estaban ocupados por algunos de los maestros que estaban sentados, las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era de mosaico color negro y ni que decir de cómo era amplio el lugar.

Ahora Sakura estaba brincando por dentro.

El lugar era perfecto y sonrió internamente al estar conforme con la carrera que había estudiado aparte de psicología.

-Sakura-dijo Shizune-Te presentare a tus compañeros de trabajo-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sígueme-dijo Shizune mientras caminaba hacia donde habían varios maestros platicando.

-Shizune… ¿y Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Sakura al ver que Tsunade no las seguía.

-Ah… de seguro fue a tomar un poco de Sake-contesto Shizune suspirando.

-¿Sake?-se pregunto Sakura asi misma en un susurro.

Sakura siguió caminando atrás de Shizune aunque se escondió atrás de la recién nombrada pues lo que menos quería en ese momento era que todo mundo la observara por el color de su cabello.

-Ten-Ten-dijo Shizune a una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color café.

-¿Si?-pregunto la joven.

-Les quiero presentar a…-dijo Shizune pero se quedo callada para que Sakura terminara con su presentación.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura-dijo Sakura saliendo tímidamente por detrás de Shizune.

-Un placer-dijo la joven de hace un momento-Mi nombre es Ten-Ten y ella es…-dijo pero una joven de cabello largo de color negro-azulado y ojos color perla la interrumpió.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?-pregunto tímida.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Ten-Ten.

-…-a Shizune le salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver que las tres jóvenes se hacían pregunta tras pregunta y sin embargo, no se contestaban.

-Etto… si, bueno no, quiero decir… ¡¡si!!-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-S-Sakura-chan es novia de mi primo-susurro Hinata.

-Mmm… no sabía que tenías un primo Hinata-dijo Ten-Ten sin entender.

-Es que… fue a vivir a Estados Unidos-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Ahh-exclamo Ten-Ten aun sin entender muy bien.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí, Hinata-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-H-Hace poco comencé a trabajar-dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

-Me alegro de que se lleven bien, yo tengo que ir a revisar lo de los alumnos y padres-mintio Shizune-Ten-Ten, Hinata, ¿le podrían mostrar las instalaciones a Sakura?-pregunto.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

-Hai-contestaron Ten-Ten y Hinata a coro.

-Bueno, entonces las dejo-dijo Shizune mientras se alejaba.

-No… pero… ¡¡Shizune!!-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Ven Sakura te presentaremos a los demás-dijo Ten-Ten mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura.

-P-Pero…-dijo Sakura pero Ten-Ten la interrumpió.

-Nada de peros-dijo sonriendo divertida-No tienes que tener pena-dijo-Vamos Hinata-dijo viendo como Hinata no la seguía.

-H-Hai-contesto Hinata mientras corría para poder alcanzar a Ten-Ten y Sakura.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Hmp, ¿lo vez?, asunto resuelto-dijo Sasuke conduciendo tranquilo.

-Di eso cuando estemos en el colegio-dijo Ino con los brazos cruzados.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-El es Suigetsu-dijo Ten-Ten viendo a un chico de cabello blanco, piel pálida y de dientes muy parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Un placer-dijo el joven tomando la mano de Sakura para poder depositar un pequeño beso y mostrar lo caballeroso que era.

-I-Igualmente-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Y ella es…-dijo Ten-Ten pero una joven peli-roja de piel blanca y ojos color negro, la interrumpió.

-Karin-dijo la peli-roja de forma altanera.

-Un placer-dijo Sakura estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de la peli-roja sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

-No pensé que ahora la directora, llegara a contratar a este tipo de… "personas"-dijo Karin viendo despreciativamente a Sakura pero especialmente el color de su cabello.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Olvídalo pelo de chicle-dijo Karin mientras caminaba con dirección a la salida con toda intención de irse sin embargo, Sakura la tomo del brazo.

-Perdona, ¿pero quien te crees, tu, para tratarme así?-pregunto Sakura con el seño fruncido.

---

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune al lado de Tsunade.

-¿Si?-pregunto Tsunade sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de maestros mientras bebía un poco de Sake.

-Al parecer… Karin ya le dio la bienvenida a Sakura-dijo Shizune observando a Sakura y Karin que estaban peleando.

-¿Mmm?...-exclamo Tsunade viendo en la misma dirección que Shizune-Era de esperarse-susurro para si misma antes de levantarse del sofá para después comenzar a caminar con dirección hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y Karin.

---

-Te ordeno que me sueltes-dijo Karin enojada tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sakura.

-No hasta que no me digas que tienes en mi contra-dijo Sakura apretando más, el agarre.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!-dijo Karin forcejeando más.

-¡¡No hasta que…!!-dijo Sakura pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-pregunto Tsunade seria.

-T-Tsunade-sama-pronuncio Sakura soltando a Karin inmediatamente.

-¿Que sucede?-volvió a preguntar Tsunade.

-Lo que sucede es que esta pelo de chicle me comenzó a molestar-dijo Karin fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué?-susurro Sakura sin poder creer que Karin estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Es cierto eso, Hinata?-pregunto Tsunade viendo a la oji-perla.

-T-Tsunade-sama-dijo Hinata dudando-K-Karin-san… f-fue la que c-comenzó el p-pleito-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Que dices en tu defensa Karin?-pregunto Tsunade viendo a la peli-roja.

-…-Karin no contesto pero le mando una mirada de infinito odio a Hinata.

-…-Hinata bajo la cabeza avergonzada e intimidada por la mirada de Karin.

-Creo que será mejor que los maestros vayan a sus respectivos salones-dijo Tsunade viendo a Karin-Las clases están por comenzar y los alumnos por llegar-explico-Vamos Sakura-dijo-Te mostrare tu salón-dijo caminando hacia la salida seguida por Sakura.

-Nos vemos Sakura-dijo Ten-Ten.

-Adiós-dijo Sakura deteniéndose un momento y despidiéndose con la mano para luego seguir con su camino.

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto Hinata antes de que Sakura saliera de la sala de maestros.

-…-Sakura la observo.

-¿T-Te busco en el R-Receso?-pregunto.

-Claro-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de salir de la sala de maestros.

-Vaya Karin-dijo Ten-Ten-Que forma de recibir a los nuevos-dijo con burla.

-Tú cállate-le reclamo Karin molesta.

-Huy, que genio-dijo Ten-Ten con burla-Tsunade-sama esta molesta por como trataste a Sakura-dijo-Pero no importa… después de todo, no creo que tarde en reprimirte-dijo con burla antes de salir de la sala de maestros.

-…-Hinata estaba por salir atrás de Ten-Ten pero Karin la tomo del brazo.

-Hyuga-dijo Karin-No creas que de esta te salvas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-Me las pagaras-dijo mientras soltaba a Hinata de un modo muy brusco haciendo que la oji-perla callera al suelo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Vamos a llegar tarde, Sasuke-reclamo Ino.

-…-Sasuke la ignoro.

-Sasuke-dijo Ino.

-…-Sasuke siguió ignorándola.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Ino.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!!-pregunto exasperado.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Ino con el seño fruncido.

-¡¡Ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo cada 5 minutos!!-dijo molesto.

-Es por tu culpa-dijo Ino.

-¡¿Por mi culpa?!-pregunto Sasuke-¡¿Acaso estas ciega o que?!, ¡¿Qué no vez como esta el trafico?!-pregunto viendo todo el trafico que había.

-…-Ino guardo silencio y suspiro resignada.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Este es el salón que te corresponde Sakura-dijo Tsunade entrando al salón donde ya se encontraba la maestra Ume.

Cuando Sakura entro… el salón le causo repulsión, más no lo mostro.

El salón, a pesar de ser espacioso y estar bien ordenado, no le gusto.

Era un salón sin color y eso a ella no le gustaba.

Las paredes blancas al igual que el mosaico del suelo, no había ni siquiera un dibujo de alguno de los alumnos, pegado en las paredes.

Todo era demasiado seco, frio y sin color para el gusto de Sakura.

Pero cuando vio a la maestra Ume, supo por que era que el salón era así… y es que siendo una mujer que de seguro, ya pasaba de los 57 años… dejaba mucho que pensar.

-Sakura, te presento a la maestra Ume-dijo Tsunade tranquila.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente-dijo la maestra Ume estrechando su mano con la mano de Sakura.

-Bueno Sakura, te dejo, la maestra Ume te explicara que es lo que ya vieron los niños y en un rato comenzaran a llegar los padres y alumnos y cuando eso pase, yo regresare, tengo que arreglar algo-dijo Tsunade caminando hacia la salida.

-Hai-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para ver como Tsunade salía con una… sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura-dijo la maestra Ume-Esto es lo que los niños vieron conmigo-dijo dándole un cuaderno.

-¿Un cuaderno?-pregunto Sakura agarrando el cuaderno.

-No es un simple cuaderno-dijo la maestra Ume con una vena en su frente-En el cuaderno esta apuntado todo lo que vi con los niños-dijo suspirando.

-Ohh… lo siento-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para después hojear el cuaderno.

-No importa-dijo la maestra Ume volviendo a suspirar-No hay mucho que te tenga que explicar, solamente que tengas muy bien controlados a los niños-dijo seria.

-¿Controlados?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Si, controlados-contesto la maestra Ume-Los niños que tendrás por alumnos no son unos angelitos… aunque…-dijo dudando.

-¿Aunque que?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Hay una niña…-dijo la maestra Ume-Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Umiko-dijo recordando el acontecimiento del día pasado.

-Umiko-susurro Sakura.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto la maestra Ume.

-No, no, nada es que el nombre se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo donde lo he escuchado-contesto Sakura-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa niña?-pregunto.

-Es una niña tranquila, a decir verdad, creo que la única de este salón-contesto la maestra-No he visto que conviva con sus compañeras y… pues siempre esta sola, no hay momento en el que este acompañada-dijo seria-Es muy reservada, igual que su padre pero me gustaría ver que convive con alguna niña del salón…-dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Supongo que… tratare de hacer que lo que usted quiere, ocurra-dijo Sakura-Tratare que la niña conviva con sus compañeros mientras estudie conmigo-dijo seria.

-…-la maestra Ume la observo y sonrió.

Sakura era _perfecta_ para el puesto de maestra.

---

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune tocando la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

-Estoy ocupada Shizune-dijo Tsunade desde adentro de su oficina.

-Tsunade-sama-susurro Shizune.

Con solo oír el tono de voz de Tsunade… ya sabia con quien estaba en la oficina.

---

-Tu manera de recibir a los nuevos es… poco ortodoxa, Karin-dijo Tsunade seria.

-…-Karin se quedo callada y parada enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade.

-No tengo la menor intención de saber quien comenzó la pelea-dijo Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas enfrente de su rostro-Pero deberás tenerle respeto… cueste lo que te cueste-ordeno seria.

-Tsunade-sama, esa pelo de chicle fue la que…-dijo Karin pero Tsunade la interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa-declaro Tsunade enojada-Sabes muy bien que te pedí que te encargaras de ese grupo y tu te negaste-dijo seria-Y lo extraño es que no se por que…-dijo-No creo que tus alumnos te quieran tanto como para no querer que te asignara otro grupo-dijo con burla.

-…-Karin apretó la mandíbula.

-Pero, ¿sabes?-pregunto Tsunade levantándose de su asiento-Me alegro de que te negaras y no aceptaras quedarte a cargo de ese grupo, sino fuera por tu negativa, Sakura no hubiera entrado a trabajar a este colegio-dijo aun con tono burlón.

-…-Karin desvió la mirada.

-Ahora tendrás que soportar trabajar con ella todo lo que resta del año-explico Tsunade-Y te recomiendo…-dijo mirando a Karin a los ojos-Que a ella no la trates como tapete como lo haces con Hyuga Hinata, Sakura es diferente y no se dejara pisotear por ti-explico-Quizás Hinata necesite de Ten-Ten para estar segura de ti y tus artimañas… pero Sakura no-dijo seria.

-…-Karin la miro sorprendida.

-¿Acaso crees que no me entero de cómo tratas a tus compañeros de trabajo?-pregunto Tsunade sonriendo con burla-Solo te advierto algo Karin-dijo volviendo a ver a Karin a los ojos-No quiero ver que te metes con Sakura, Hinata o alguno de tus compañeros de trabajo… por que siendo ese el caso… perderías tu empleo-amenazo.

-…-Karin la reto con la mirada.

-Sabes muy bien que solo trabajas aquí por que Orochimaru te recomendó, siendo otro el caso, ya te habría despedido hace meses-explico Tsunade-Retírate-ordeno mientras se volvía a sentar.

-…-Karin la observo un momento y luego camino hacia la salida de la oficina.

Una vez fuera, vio como Shizune, tenia intenciones de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Quítate-dijo Karin molesta empujando a Shizune.

-¡Karin!-grito Tsunade desde su oficina-Shizune también es tu compañera de trabajo-recordó.

-…-Karin apretó la mandíbula de nuevo y se alejo del lugar, lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Lo se, Shizune, lo se-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Vamos-dijo seria mientras salía de su oficina seguida por Shizune.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Sasuke-dijo Ino.

-Ya lo se-dijo Sasuke al volante del automóvil-Vamos a llegar tarde-dijo apretando la mandíbula mientras frenaba pues estaba el alto.

-No Sasuke, no es eso-dijo Ino-Mira-dijo mirando el asiento trasero.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Ino y vio que esta, miraba el asiento trasero por lo que volteo y se encontró con que…

Umiko ya se había dormido.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Agradezco a los padres de familia por haber asistido a la junta-agradeció Tsunade viendo a todos los padres que había en el salón-La razón por la cual…-dijo pero Shizune la interrumpió.

-Tsunade-sama, el Sr. Uchiha aun no llega-susurro Shizune para que solo Tsunade la escuchara.

-…-a Tsunade le salió una vena en la frente-Como decía… la razón por la cual los cite es por que quiero informarles que la maestra Ume-dijo y la maestra Ume hizo una reverencia-Dejara de enseñar en este colegio y por lo tanto…-hizo una pausa-La nueva maestra de sus alumnos será… Haruno Sakura-dijo y Sakura hizo una reverencia al igual que la maestra Ume.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-¡Tierra!-dijo Ino bajando del automóvil de Sasuke.

-No exageres-dijo Sasuke-No acelere tanto-explico bajando del automóvil.

-No, que va-dijo Ino sarcástica mientras abría la puerta de los asientos traseros-Umiko-dijo moviendo un poco a la pequeña.

-Ino-chan-pronuncio Umiko adormilada-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto.

-Si Umiko, ya llegamos-dijo Ino-Apúrate que llegaremos tarde-dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke captando la indirecta muy directa de Ino.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bueno…-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa al tener las miradas de todos los padres de familia, posadas en ella-Como la directora Tsunade-sama dijo… yo seré la maestra de sus hijos-explico-La maestra Ume me dio un informe donde explica que es lo que ya vieron sus hijos y yo comenzare a enseñar a partir de allí-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

---

-Vamos, vamos-dijo Ino caminando rápido por un pasillo del gran colegio de Umiko.

-I-Ino-chan-dijo Umiko-M-Más lento-pidió pues Ino la iba jalando de la mano y a Umiko le costaba trabajo seguir el paso de Ino.

-Lo siento Umiko-dijo Ino deteniéndose un momento-¿Y Sasuke?-pregunto mirando hacia atrás buscando a Sasuke con la mirada.

-¿A quien buscas Ino?-pregunto Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Ino alarmada al ver a Sasuke a su lado-¡Ash… no me des esos sustos!-ordeno.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

---

-Shizune, mi asistente-dijo Tsunade y Shizune hizo una reverencia-Saco copia del Currículum de Sakura para que estuvieran más informados de…-dijo pero alguien entro azotando la puerta.

-Y-Yo lo s-siento-dijo Ino con la respiración alterada y casi cayéndose al suelo sin embargo, muy pocos le pusieron atención a la magnifica entrada de Ino y Sakura no fue una de las que estaba tan atenta.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke-Con permiso-dijo entrando con Umiko de la mano.

-E-Espera Sasuke- pidió Ino comenzando a caminar atrás de Sasuke y Umiko.

-Cof, cof…-Tsunade fingió una toz-Como dije… Shizune saco copias del Currículum de Sakura y se les entregara una copia a cada padre de familia-dijo viendo como Shizune comenzaba a repartir las copias.

---

-Vaya Sasuke-dijo alguien de voz masculina-No pensé verte llegar tarde-dijo burlón.

-No molestes Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke suspirando-Suficiente tuve con Ino-dijo en un susurro que Ino logro escuchar.

-¡¡Oye!!-reprocho Ino.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Ven Umiko, te llevare a tu asiento-dijo Ino indignada por el comentario de Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a Umiko.

-H-Hai-dijo Umiko mientras se dejaba llevar por Ino.

-Por cierto Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu-¿Ya viste a la nueva maestra?-pregunto curioso y algo emocionado.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Sasuke en forma de pregunta.

-Si, es esa-dijo Suigetsu señalando con la mirada a Sakura.

-…-Sasuke dirigió su mirada sin mucho interés, hacia la misma dirección que señalaba Suigetsu con sus ojos y termino encontrándose con una joven que lo dejo casi sin aliento.

Su negra mirada estaba posada en una joven no muy alta o al menos no más alta que el, piel pálida, cabello largo y de un extraño pero hermoso color rosa que tenia sostenido en una cola de caballo alta dejando caer dos mechones a cada lado de su fino rostro, ojos grandes y color verde jade, unos pechos muy bien proporcionados y de tamaño perfecto para el, caderas grandes aunque sin llegar exagerar, cintura pequeña y piernas largas.

La mirada de Sasuke se cruzo un momento con la de Sakura y pudo notar como en el rostro de ella, aprecia un pequeño sonrojo.

-Te dije que la miraras no que te quedaras mirándola y hasta con baba a punto de salir-dijo Suigetsu con burla.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke saliendo de su letargo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-…-Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-Hay… no me vas a decir que no esta buena-dijo Suigetsu descaradamente.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

---

-Umiko, estaré cerca de aquí-dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Ino-chan… ¿te iras?-pregunto Umiko bajando la cabeza.

-No, claro que no-contesto Ino-Pero quiero conocer a tu maestra, gracias a tu papi, ya no pude verla bien-explico.

-Mmm…-Umiko dudo-Yo también la quiero conocer-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tienes que estar sentada, sino la directora te podría regañar-dijo Ino.

-…-Umiko bajo la cabeza.

-Mira-dijo Ino agachándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de Umiko pues esta ultima estaba sentada-Prometo que cuando la conozca la traeré para que tu también la conozcas y se haga tu amiga-dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunto Umiko emocionada.

-Si-dijo Ino-Pero no te muevas de aquí-dijo levantándose.

-No, me quedare aquí, quiero conocer a mi maestra-dijo Umiko emocionada y con gran sonrisa.

-…-Ino la observo y sonrió para luego comenzar a buscar a la nueva maestra.

---

-Oh, vamos Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu.

-…-Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Bueno, si tu no quieres invitarla a salir, lo hare yo-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

-Pensé que estabas con Karin-dijo Sasuke.

-Tu sabes que no estoy con ella por gusto-dijo Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido-Aparte, esta más interesada en ti que en mi-dijo tranquilo.

-No esta interesada en mi-dijo Sasuke-Lo que quiere es mi dinero-dijo serio.

-Bueno… digamos que se interesa en tu cuerpo y dinero-dijo Suigetsu burlón.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Bueno, la invitare, todavía de que pensaba dejarte el camino libre-dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Y tu hija?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No lo se, no la he visto desde que entre al salón-contesto Suigetsu despreocupado-Esa niña es igual de chismosa que su madre-dijo suspirando.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante.

-Ya se que significa esa sonrisa-dijo Suigetsu-No tienes que recordarme que tu hija es una niña tranquila-dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke viendo como Suigetsu iba a comenzar a coquetear con la nueva maestra.

---

-Sakura-dijo Suigetsu avanzando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Suigetsu?-pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-El mismo-respondió Suigetsu sonriendo.

-Etto… ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura.

-Vine a la junta-explico Suigetsu-Mi hija será tu alumna-dijo viendo a Sakura a los ojos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Si-contesto Suigetsu.

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Mmm… debe de estar por allí-contesto Suigetsu acercándose a Sakura.

-Etto… -dijo Sakura nerviosa por la cercanía de Suigetsu.

-Dime Sakura-dijo Suigetsu tomando un mechón del cabello de Sakura.

-¿S-Si?-pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmi…?-dijo pero una voz chillona lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Sakura?!-pregunto Ino acercándose a Sakura.

-¡¿Ino?!-pregunto Sakura sin poder creerlo mientras se alejaba un poco de Suigetsu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ino.

-Etto… yo…-dijo Sakura pero Ino la interrumpió.

-Hay no…-dijo Ino-De seguro ya tienes una hija y estudia aquí-dijo viendo a Sakura a los ojos.

-¿Hija?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-Etto… yo, no, claro que no, yo no tengo ninguna hija-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Claro que si, de seguro no me quieres decir por que te avergüenza el hecho de haber tenido una hija con ese Hyuga-dijo Ino abrazando a Sakura mientras de sus ojos salían cascaditas.

-Yo… mejor me voy-dijo Suigetsu con una gotita en la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

-No, Suigetsu, regresa… Ino esta-dijo Sakura pero al ver que Suigetsu no iba a regresar decidió quedarse callada.

-Hay Sakura-dijo Ino aun abrazándola-Lo siento tanto amiga-dijo-Lamento el hecho de que hayas tenido una hija que no deseabas y con Hyuga Neji-dijo aun con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Ino-dijo Sakura con una venita en la cabeza.

-Lo se, lo se, llora todo lo que quieras-dijo Ino aun abrazándola.

-Ino-dijo Sakura con una venita más grande que la anterior.

-Shh… tranquila, te comprendo-dijo Ino-No tienes que decirme o explicarme nada-dijo acariciando el cabello de Sakura.

-Ino-dijo Sakura ya casi roja del enojo.

-Ya, ya, lo entiendo-dijo Ino separándose de ella-Comprendo que estés avergonzada, tranquila, no pasa nada, lo que haremos será dejar que Neji se encargue de tu hija y tu te vas a vivir a mi casa para que el no te encuen…-dijo pero Sakura la interrumpió.

-¡¡Ino!!-grito Sakura exasperada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ino.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija!-dijo Sakura aun exasperada.

-Ahh… que alivio, ya me había preocupado-dijo Ino suspirando.

-Sakura… ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Shizune.

-No, ¿por que?-pregunto Sakura.

-Pues… gritaste y…-contesto Shizune y volteo a ver a los padres de familia que observaban a Sakura.

-Hay…-dijo Sakura-Etto… lo siento, perdón, tuve un "pequeño"… inconveniente-se disculpo.

Los padres de familia la observaron no muy convencidos y luego siguieron con lo que hacían hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Ino?-pregunto Sakura viendo a Ino a los ojos.

-Nada-susurro Ino.

-¿Por que susurras?-pregunto Sakura.

-No quieres que te regañen, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ino aun susurrando.

-No, no quiero pero tampoco somos los Ángeles de Charlie como para andar susurrando-dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ash… nunca me dejaste soñar-se quejo Ino-Ni siquiera cuando éramos niñas me dejaste jugar a los Ángeles de Charlie-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-…-Sakura suspiro-Si no te deje jugar a los Ángeles de Charlie cuando éramos niñas… ahora menos-dijo soltando una risita. Sabía que Ino era infantil y de algún modo… le gustaba que fuera así… cuando eran niñas siempre Ino salía con alguna travesura o juego que hacia que Sakura olvidara… gran parte de sus problemas.

-…-Ino frunció el seño.

-Sigues siendo una niña, Ino-dijo Sakura divertida.

-Es mejor ser eso que ser una amargada… tan lo menos así no me saldrán arrugas en la frente-dijo Ino divertida.

-¡Ya te dije que con mi frente no te metas!-dijo Sakura exasperada.

-Sakura-dijo Ino.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Todos te observan-dijo Ino viendo a Sakura a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sakura y dirigió su mirada a los padres para encontrarse con que todos la observaban-Etto… otro… pequeño inconveniente-dijo Sakura nerviosa y con una gotita en su cabeza.

Los padres solo la observaron un momento y siguieron con lo que hacían.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?-pregunto Sakura curiosa.

-Mmm… vine por que traje a Umi…-dijo Ino pero se quedo callada al acordarse de Umiko.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-¡Ven!-dijo Ino tomando a Sakura de la muñeca para luego jalarla.

-Ino, espera-pidió Sakura.

-…-Ino no dijo nada y la siguió jalando hasta que llegaron al asiento de Umiko-Umiko-dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ino-chan!-dijo emocionada Umiko-¿Ya conociste a mi nueva maestra?-pregunto curiosa.

-Si-dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa mientras jalaba a Sakura de la muñeca pues la recién nombrada por seguirle el paso a Ino, se canso demasiado-Ella es Sakura, mi amiga de la que te conté y será tu nueva maestra-dijo Ino sonriendo ampliamente.

-…-Sakura observo a la pequeña y luego sonrió…

Con que esa era la niña de la que tanto le había hablado Ino.

-Ino-chan, ¿ella es tu amiga?-pregunto Umiko aun sin poder creerlo.

-Si-dijo Ino sonriendo complacida.

-Así que tu eres Umiko-dijo Sakura agachándose para quedar a la altura de Umiko-Ino me a hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿E-Enserio?-pregunto Umiko.

-Si-contesto Sakura-Me llamo Haruno Sakura y espero ser tu amiga-dijo sonriendo.

-…-Ino observo a Sakura y volvió a sonreír.

-¿U-Usted quiere ser mi amiga?-pregunto Umiko viendo a Sakura a los ojos.

-Si, ¿acaso tú no quieres?-pregunto Sakura algo confundida.

-…-Umiko bajo la cabeza. No penso que alguien llegara a querer su amiga.

-Y-Yo… lo siento… ¿dije algo malo?-pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-…-Umiko no dijo nada pero levanto su cabeza dejando ver que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo… lo siento… no fue mi intención… yo no quise hacerte… sentir mal-dijo Sakura levantándose con intenciones de irse.

-Espera Sakura-pidió Ino tomando a Sakura de la muñeca-Umiko-dijo Ino viendo a la pequeña.

-Y-Yo lo siento… es que… yo no tengo amigas y…-dijo Umiko comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

-…-Sakura la observo.

Sin embargo se agacho volviendo a quedar a la misma altura de Umiko para abrazarla.

-Shh… ya…-dijo Sakura acariciando el cabello de Umiko.

-…-Umiko sollozo un poco y se aferro a Sakura.

-Ya, ya paso… tranquila-dijo Sakura aun acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

-…-Umiko se aferro un poco más.

---

-¿Rechazado Suigetsu?-pregunto Sasuke burlón.

-No-contesto Suigetsu-Ya tiene una hija-dijo suspirando.

-Hmp, deberías seguir su ejemplo y no conseguir citas teniendo a tu hija-dijo Sasuke arrogante.

-Al menos yo no me voy a quedar solo por el resto de mi vida-dijo Suigetsu burlón.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Sr. Uchiha-dijo Shizune acercándose a Sasuke.

-¿Hmp?-exclamo Sasuke en forma de pregunta.

-El Currículum de la nueva maestra-dijo Shizune entregándole una copia del Currículum de Sakura.

-Gracias-susurro Sasuke tomando el Currículum.

-De nada-dijo Shizune para luego retirarse.

Sasuke comenzó a leer el Currículum de Sakura y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había estudiado psicología aparte de la carrera de Magisterio.

-Sorprendido… ¿no es así?-pregunto Suigetsu burlón.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Si, lo se-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

---

-Ya, tranquila-dijo Sakura aun abrazando a Umiko.

-…-Umiko aun sollozaba pero lo hacia menos que al comienzo.

-Tranquila… no te pongas así-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, separándose de Umiko-Yo seré tu amiga y veras que despues tendrás más, no solo a mi-dijo volviendo a abrazar a Umiko.

-Gracias-susurro Umiko sin embargo Sakura apenas pudo oírlo.

Ino que solo había estado observando le pareció muy lindo lo que hacia Sakura… despues de todo… _ella sabia como era esa situación_…

---

-Bueno… agradezco que hayan venido-dijo Tsunade-Por lo tanto… doy por terminada la junta-dijo-Con su permiso, yo me retiro-dijo antes de salir del salón, seguida por Shizune.

---

-Sakura-dijo Ino acercándose a Sakura que estaba terminando de hablar con los padres de una niña.

-Etto… ¿me permiten?-pidió Sakura a los padres de la niña.

-Claro-contesto la madre de la niña antes de que el padre hablara.

-Gracias-agradeció Sakura y se acerco a Ino-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Te quiero presentar a Sasuke-dijo Ino.

-Ino, tengo que hablar con el resto de los padres… ¿no puedes esperar un momento?-pregunto Sakura.

-Lo se pero te dije que te lo quería presentar desde hace como 30 minutos y tu no me hiciste caso aparte… el tiene trabajo y se tiene que ir-dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahh…-suspiro Sakura-Esta bien-dijo-Disculpen-dijo acercándose a los padres con los que hace un momento hablaba-Necesito hablar con el padre de Umiko-dijo señalando a Umiko-Y necesito hacerlo en este momento pues tiene que ir a trabajar… ¿me podrían esperar tan solo unos cuantos minutos?-pregunto.

-Si, tranquila-respondió la madre antes que el padre.

-Muchas gracias, enseguida vuelvo-dijo Sakura alejándose-Bien, ¿donde esta?-pregunto.

-Sígueme-dijo Ino victoriosa.

---

-Sasuke-dijo Ino acercándose a Sasuke seguida por Sakura.

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Suigetsu mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?-pregunto Sasuke sin mucho interés.

-Te quiero presentar a una gran amiga…-dijo Ino sonriendo-Aparte de que tienes que conocerla pues será la madr… digo, digo… será la maestra de Umiko-rectifico Ino algo nerviosa.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke.

-Ella es…-dijo Ino haciéndose a un lado pues Sakura se encontraba atrás de ella.

Sakura se quedo helada al ver que el padre de Umiko era el mismo joven que había visto al comienzo de la junta.

-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Sasuke estirando la mano para que Sakura la estrechara.

-Haruno Sakura-dijo Sakura estrechando la mano de Sasuke…

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_CONTINUARA…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Les juro que no tenia pensado hacer que Sakura y Sasuke se conocieran en este capi pero pensé que ya era hora de otro modo… estaría alargando demasiado la historia y muchos de los lectores ya querían SasuSaku al igual que yo n.n…

Y los quería dejar mucho más intrigados pero no se… como que le falto algo… ¿ustedes que dicen?...

También… ando pensando en lo del Lemon… hasta el momento…

Creo que no necesitara… pero buehh… siempre se le puede hacer una modificación al Fic, ¿no?...

Ahora…

Ya saben… adoro aclarar n.n…

**LILI: **Me vas a querer linchar pero aun no te puedo decir nada… más adelante te enteraras n.n

**natsumi511**: No, Sakura no ha estado embarazada y no a perdido a su bebé… más adelante se enteraran por que es así y la razón de su actitud… aunque creo que algunos ya deben tener una idea… o al menos eso creo pues ya estoy dando pistas O.o…

**setsuna17**: Ya se que quedo algo confuso y raro O.o… pero es algo que se esta volviendo mi estilo… creo que me comenzó a agradar la idea de dejar intrigados a los lectores OwO…

**nhiithaa-chan**: Buehh… tranquila, eso a mi también me ocurrió un par de veces… y gracias a eso luego ya me querían linchar TwT… buehh… quizás no me querían linchar pero ya casi xDD… en cuanto a lo de tu capi que estoy esperando tan ansiosa… esperare, solo que ojala no te tardes tanto en poner la conti… y…

Buehh… la verdad es que el capi de "Te observaba llorar" aun esta en proceso u.u… no creo tardarme tanto pero si lo subo pronto seria de tan siquiera unas 25 págs.

Tratare de extenderme lo más que pueda para hacerlo largo pero no aseguro hacer un capi tan, tan largo… sin embargo, comenzare a adelantar el resto de mis Fic's (y obvio que eso incluye a todos) y los capis los tratare de hacer largos para poder dejar a los lectores conformes y que me den un poquito de tiempo…

De paso… te agradezco por que me tienes en tu lista de autores favoritos n.n… se que hace tiempo que me agregaste pero no tuve tiempo de agradecerte y decirte lo feliz que estoy n.n…

De verdad que haces que me sienta muy feliz y también les agradezco a los demás que me han agregado a su lista de autores favoritos…

**sasuke9529**: Yo también me alegro de que te gustara el capi pasado n.n… a ti también te agradezco (aunque creo que ya lo hice) por que una vez me dijiste que eras Fan de mis Fic's… huy… esa vez me puse a brin cotear en la cama como mi hermanita que tiene 7 años ¬¬… espero que te siga gustando y espero que me dejes un Review OwO…

Creo que esas son todas…

Buehh… dejen un Review y díganme si les gusto… creen que deba mejorar en escritura?... o así como lo hago esta perfecto?...

Kisses.


	7. Pequeña caida

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Hello everybody!!! ^^…

Nee… pues les vengo a dejar conti ^^… ya se que soy de lo peor por que ya no estoy poniendo conti tan seguido pero créanme que trato de hacerlo ^^U…

Me he estado desapareciendo un buen tiempo y buehh… ya saben, yo siempre ocupada jeje x3…

Lamentablemente, es inevitable -_-…

Buehh… lean el capi y dejan Review's… muchos, muchos Review's ewe… nee, es que ya saben que sus Review's son los que me ayudan a seguir, sus lindas palabras que me dedican y claro que también… los lindos lectores/ras que se toman la molestia de dejármelos ^^

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:**

**Compañeras de Umiko:**

Yasu. **Significado:** Serena.

Kimiko. **Significado:** Niña noble.

Etsuko: **Significado:** Niña Celestial. (Hija de Suigetsu y… ? …suspenso xD)

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Sasuke estirando la mano para que Sakura la estrechara._

_-Haruno Sakura-dijo Sakura estrechando la mano de Sasuke…_

* * *

-_Kukuku… Sasuke esta mirando con mucha atención a la frentona_-pensó Ino-_Aquí huele a boda_-pensó mientras se formaba una sonrisa un tanto pervertida y picara en su rostro.

Se formo un silencio algo incomodo donde Ino estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y Sakura y Sasuke se observaban fijamente.

-Hay pero que callados-susurro Ino-Nee… Sasuke, ¿sabes?... Sakura ya conoció a Umiko y Umiko piensa que Sakura es tan linda, que termino por abrazarla como si fuera su madre-dijo comenzando a insinuar y mandar indirectas.

-…-Sasuke alzo una ceja y observo a Sakura curioso.

-Yo… etto… hay Ino, exageras-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Claro que no, hubieras visto Sasuke, Umiko se aferro a Sakura y fue una escena tan linda, parecían madre e hija-dijo Ino recordando el momento.

-Y-Yo…-Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza y no sabia donde esconderse al ver que Sasuke la observaba fijamente.

-…-Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia-Bueno… Necesito ir al trabajo, así que… ya debo irme-dijo viendo la hora en su reloj.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Sakura confundida-_Pero si hace un momento parecía que estaba molesto conmigo, su mirada es tan profunda_-pensó viendo como Sasuke observaba la hora en su reloj.

-Ino-pronuncio viendo a la recién nombrada-Puedes…-dijo Sasuke pero Ino lo interrumpió.

-Si, si, yo me encargo-dijo Ino tranquila.

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke-Hasta luego-dijo Sasuke estirando la mano esperando que Sakura la estrechara.

-¡Oh!-exclamo Sakura distraída-Si, hasta luego Sr. Uchiha-dijo educadamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Sasuke.

-Uy… pero si se ve luego, luego que se atraen-susurro Ino pero Sasuke logro escucharla por lo que le mando una mirada fría-Oh… puede que no-susurro nerviosa e intimidada por la mirada de Sasuke.

-Me retiro-dijo Sasuke antes de salir del salón de clases.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ino acercándose a Sakura para contemplar más su cara de boba, según ella.

-¿Eh?... ¿bien que?-pregunto Sakura distraída.

-Oh vamos-dijo Ino-¿Acaso no es más guapo que Neji?-pregunto.

-Bueno… si es guapo pero no es de mi tipo y si me permites…-dijo Sakura tratando de evadir el tema mientras caminaba con dirección a los padres de la niña con la que hablaba momentos antes.

-Hay Sakura-dijo Ino decepcionada.

---

Los padres e Ino, se fueron después de que Sakura logro terminar de hablar con la mayoría de ellos y entonces fue cuando ella tenía que comenzar a dirigir la clase.

-Mmm…-exclamo viendo como los niños la observaban atentamente-_Por Kami-sama, ¿por que estoy nerviosa?, solo son niños_-pensó-Bien niños… como soy su nueva maestra, me gustaría que se presentaran uno por uno-explico Sakura para que después los niños se comenzaran a presentar en su debido orden.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Ah-suspiro Ino-No puedo creer lo que paso hoy-dijo-Sakura y Sasuke se veían tan bien juntos, no puedo creerlo Temari-dijo Ino, hablando por teléfono.

_- Ino, ¿no crees que dramatizas mucho?-pregunto Temari._

-No, claro que no, los hubieras visto, se veían tan bien, y eso que aun no son pareja-explico.

_-Ino… no creo que sea bueno que te hagas ilusiones, mucho menos si se trata de Sasuke-explico Temari-Tu sabes que el no a estado con nadie desde la muerte de Umiko-dijo seria._

-Lo se, lo se… pero tu sabes al igual que yo, lo que ocurrió y la razón por la que Sasuke no a estado con nadie desde la muerte de Umiko… también sabes por que Umiko y Sasuke…-explico pero Temari la interrumpió.

_-Claro que lo se…-dijo Temari._

-Es increíble lo que sucedió… es todo tan confuso, ni Sasuke ni Umiko se lo merecían-explico Ino.

_-Por algo pasan las cosas-dijo Temari tranquila._

-Si, tienes razón pero eso no quita el hecho de todo lo que sufrieron-explico-¿Sabes?... en esta época siempre recuerdo a Umiko-dijo Ino melancólica.

_-No eres la única-dijo Temari seria._

-Dale Temari, te dejo, tengo que hacer la comida-dijo Ino.

_-¿Cocinas?-pregunto Temari sin poder creérselo._

-Claro que si-dijo Ino orgullosa de ello.

_-Bueno pero… ¿comida?-pregunto Temari-Osea… es comestible, ¿no?-pregunto._

-Claro que lo es, ¿que insinúas?-pregunto Ino con una venita en la frente.

_-No, nada… y… otra cosa… ¿no es muy temprano?... digo, aun no pasamos ni del medio día y tu ya quieres hacer la comida-dijo Temari._

-Si pero es para Sai-dijo Ino-Y aparte, sabes que más tarde no podre hacerla-dijo.

_-Claro... por cierto, un consejo Ino-dijo Temari._

-¿Mmm?-exclamo Ino.

_-No quemes la cocina-dijo Temari en tono burlón antes de cortar la llamada._

-¡Ah!-grito Ino antes de lanzar su celular al sofá para después dirigirse a la cocina.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bien, ahora que los conozco a todos… ¿que les parece si arreglamos un poco el salón?-pregunto Sakura viendo lo triste que se veía el salón sin color.

-…-los niños no contestaron.

Ellos no compendian del todo a lo que se refería Sakura. Para ellos, el salón estaba arreglado.

- _Mmm… al parecer no saben a lo que me refiero_-pensó Sakura suspirando-Haber… necesitare un ayudante-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quien se ofrece?-pregunto.

-…-ninguno de los niños parecía tener la intención de querer ayudar por lo que nadie se ofreció.

-¿Nadie quiere ayudarme?-pregunto Sakura.

Umiko observo como ninguno de sus compañeros tenía la más mínima intención de ayudar a Sakura así que…

-M-Maestra…-susurro Umiko levantando la mano-Y-Yo la quiero ayudar-dijo con la mirada baja.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Sakura-Claro Umiko, levántate por favor y acércate-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-…-Umiko se levanto despacio de su asiento, bajo la mirada expectante de todos los alumnos y se acerco a Sakura.

-Umiko-susurro Sakura cuando Umiko llego a su lado-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto agachándose para quedar a la altura de Umiko.

-…-Umiko afirmo con la cabeza.

-No lo estés-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa antes de levantarse-Me gustaría que le repartieras a tus compañeros, una hoja blanca a cada uno-dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba varias hojas a Umiko-Mientras yo, les daré lápices, plumones y colores, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto viendo a Umiko con una sonrisa.

-H-Hai-dijo Umiko correspondiéndole a Sakura con una sonrisa tímida.

-…-Sakura observo a Umiko y luego soltó una risita.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Umiko sin comprender.

-Vamos, tenemos que repartir esto-dijo Sakura viendo los materiales que tenían que repartir.

-Hai-dijo Umiko antes de comenzar a repartirle a sus compañeros las hojas.

-…-Sakura observo un momento más a Umiko antes de comenzar a repartir los materiales.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-¡Hay no!-grito Ino en la cocina-¡Se quema!-dijo mientras sacaba del horno lo que antes era y se hacia llamar _comida_-Ah… no es justo, llevo casi toda la mañana preparando esto para Sai-dijo decepcionada-Todo por culpa de Temari, si no hubiera abierto la boca, no me hubiera echado mala vibra-dijo mientras tiraba al bote de basura su _comida_-Bueno… supongo que pediré comida China antes de ir a recoger a Umiko al colegio-dijo Ino suspirando.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Oh vaya-dijo una niña peli-roja cuando Umiko le entrego su hoja.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Umiko confundida.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la niña en tono burlón-A la que no tiene _madre_-dijo sonriendo con burla.

-…-Umiko abrió los ojos sorprendida y después bajo la mirada.

-Lo más seguro es que seas adoptada-dijo burlona-Por que… tampoco parece que tu padre te quiera mucho-dijo arrogante la pequeña.

-Etsuko-dijo otra niña a su lado de cabello azul-cielo y ojos color miel-La maestra esta cerca deja de molestarla, te meterás en problemas-dijo tranquila viendo a Umiko.

-Calla Yasu-dijo la pequeña peli-roja para después voltear a ver como Sakura se comenzaba a acercar a donde se encontraban ella, Yasu y Umiko.

Sakura seguía repartiendo el material y a Etsuko, le cruzo una idea por la cabeza.

---

-Umiko, ¿por que no le das la bienvenida a la maestra?-pregunto Etsuko.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Umiko sin comprender.

---

-Toma Kimiko-dijo Sakura cerca de donde se encontraban Umiko, Yasu y Etsuko.

-Gracias Maestra-dijo una niña de cabello castaño-claro y ojos color avellana, cuando Sakura le entrego su material.

---

-Si, dale la bienvenida-dijo Etsuko.

---

-De na…-dijo Sakura pero no pudo terminar pues Etsuko empujo a Umiko y Sakura al tratar de ayudarla, perdió el equilibrio lo que causo que tanto Sakura como Umiko, cayeran al suelo-Au… vaya forma de caer-susurro Sakura.

-Lo s-siento Maestra, no era mi intención, yo…-Umiko trato de disculparse pero cuando vio que Sakura la observaba bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Etsuko?-pregunto en un susurro Yasu para que Sakura no la escuchara.

-…-Etsuko guardo silencio y se dedico a observar como Sakura y Umiko seguían en el suelo bajo la mirada de todos los niños presentes, solo que Umiko con la mirada baja y soltando pequeños sollozos.

-Te meterás en problemas-susurro Yasu seria.

-Ya te dije que te calles, solo observa, ¿quieres?-pregunto Etsuko con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y-Yo…-susurro Umiko.

-Umiko-dijo Sakura.

-…-Umiko no contesto y siguió sollozando.

-…-Sakura la observo y luego comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas.

-¿Uh?-exclamo Umiko mientras observaba a Sakura reír.

-No pasa nada Umiko, solo fue una pequeña caída, no tienes por que llorar-dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo-Además… este pequeño incidente, me ha alegrado el día-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto estirando la mano para ayudar a Umiko a levantarse.

-…-Umiko la observo un poco sorprendida pues ella pensaba que se había molestado.

-¿Umiko?-pregunto Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a la pequeña que aun seguía en el suelo.

-H-Hai-dijo Umiko tomando la mano de Sakura.

-Bien, ahora ve a sentarte, yo les terminare de repartir el material-dijo Sakura tranquila.

-…-Umiko bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Umiko?-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-…-Umiko negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a sentarse a su lugar.

-Umiko…-susurro Sakura y observo como Umiko se sentaba en su asiento-Mmm… vaya, no pensé que se llegara a tomar esto de la caída así-susurro.

-¿Qué?... eso no era lo que tenia que pasar, la Maestra se tenia que enfadar con ella-susurro Etsuko con el seño fruncido-Al menos Umiko esta triste… eso ya es algo-dijo viendo a Umiko.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Ahh…-suspiro Ino acostada en su cama, viendo la televisión-Esta casa es cada vez más aburrida-dijo observando su habitación detenidamente-Creo que tomare una siesta, intentar cocinar me a dejado exhausta…-dijo bostezando y sintiendo como los parpados le comenzaban a pesar-Si, eso hare…-susurro antes de apagar la televisión y quedarse dormida.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bien… ahora que ya todos tienen su material-dijo Sakura suspirando-Quiero que hagan un dibujo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Maestra-dijo Etsuko levantando la mano.

-¿Si?-pregunto Sakura.

-¿Que es lo que quiere que dibujemos?-pregunto curiosa.

-No, eso no me lo pregunten, ustedes pueden dibujar lo que quieran-contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Con que un dibujo de lo que queramos…-susurro Etsuko con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bien, comiencen-dijo Sakura mientras observaba como sus alumnos comenzaban a dibujar-_No entiendo por que la Maestra Ume dijo que los niños no eran unos angelitos… conmigo se han comportado muy bien_-pensó Sakura.

-Sakura-dijo Shizune entrando al salón llamando la atención de los niños y de Sakura.

- Shizune, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos y acercándose a Shizune.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto Shizune-Ya es hora del receso-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nani?-pregunto Sakura para después acercarse a su escritorio y ver la hora en su celular-Oh… vaya, se a pasado el tiempo volando gracias a la junta-susurro.

-¿No escuchaste la campana que anunciaba el receso?-pregunto Shizune y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no note que sonara por que estaba demasiado entretenida con los niños-dijo Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿no te iba a buscar Hinata en el receso?-pregunto Shizune cambiando de tema.

-Oh, si es verdad-dijo Sakura viendo a Shizune-Niños, ya pueden salir al receso-dijo Sakura viendo ahora a sus alumnos.

-Hai-contestaron sus alumnos antes de levantarse de sus asientos y comenzar a salir del salón.

-…-Shizune y Sakura observaron como salían los alumnos y luego salieron ellas.

-Bueno Sakura, me retiro, debo de ir con Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune.

-Hai-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa viendo como Shizune se dirigía a la dirección-Bueno… creo que Hinata me debe de estar buscando-susurro.

---

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la dirección.

-Pasa-dijo Tsunade tranquila-¿Qué sucede Shizune?-pregunto.

-Es como usted dijo-aclaro Shizune con una sonrisa entrando a la dirección.

-…-Tsunade sonrío arrogante al escuchar lo dicho por Shizune-Localiza a Jiraiya y a Orochimaru, necesito que vengan, necesitamos arreglar unas cuantas cosas-dijo seria.

-¡¿N-Nani?!-pregunto Shizune sorprendida-P-Pero Tsunade-sama… Orochimaru-sama…-dijo pero Tsunade la interrumpió.

-Solo hazlo Shizune, yo me encargare del resto-dijo Tsunade tranquila mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la ventana.

-H-Hai, Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune antes de salir de la dirección.

---

-¡Sakura!-grito Ten-Ten acercándose a Sakura.

-¿Mmm…?-exclamo Sakura buscando a la dueña de la voz-Ah, Ten-Ten-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hinata y yo te estuvimos buscando-dijo Ten-Ten llegando al lado de Sakura junto con Hinata.

-Oh, bueno… me entretuve un poco-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa.

-Tranquila Sakura, ni que te fuéramos a comer, comprendemos-dijo Ten-Ten divertida por la actitud de Sakura.

-S-Sakura-chan-susurro Hinata.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Sakura viéndola a los ojos.

-¿No es tu a-alumna?-pregunto Hinata viendo a Umiko sentada sola en una banca.

-Ah… si, se llama Umiko-afirmo Sakura observando como Umiko comía sola.

-¿Sabes Sakura?-pregunto Ten-Ten llamando la atención de Sakura-Esa pequeña, tu alumna… bueno… tiene mucha fama en este colegio-susurro apenada.

-¿Fama?-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-S-Si Sakura-chan-afirmo Hinata.

-Tu alumna… ella, siempre esta sola… y escuche a varios de mis alumnos comentar que esa pequeña… llora todo el tiempo-susurro Ten-Ten.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Hinata-E-Esa pequeña… una vez la vi llorar… trate de a-ayudarla pero…-dijo haciendo una pausa-P-Por alguna razón… parecía tenerme m-miedo-dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-¿Miedo?-pregunto en un susurro Sakura-Yo… ahora regreso-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a donde Umiko se encontraba comiendo.

---

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune tocando la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama… Jiraiya-sama dijo que vendrá en cuento pueda y Orochimaru-sama…-dijo Shizune-El dijo que por el momento… estaba ocupado, que no podrá venir-susurro pero Tsunade la escucho perfectamente.

-Tsk-exclamo Tsunade apretando los dientes-¡Shizune… comunícame con Orochimaru ahora, tiene que venir a como de lugar!-dijo frunciendo el seño-Poco me importa si esta ocupado esa serpiente… pero cuando son asuntos del colegio… sabe que los tres tenemos que estar presentes-susurro enojada.

-S-Si, Tsunade-sama, enseguida-dijo Shizune antes de salir de nuevo de la dirección.

---

-Umiko-susurro Sakura sentándose a su lado en la banca.

-¿Uh?...-exclamo Umiko notando su presencia-Maestra-susurro.

-…-Sakura le dedico una sonrisa-¿Qué haces comiendo aquí tu sola?-pregunto viendo a Umiko a los ojos.

-…-Umiko bajo la mirada.

-Umiko… tranquila-dijo Sakura haciéndole el cabello a un lado a Umiko para evitar que tapara su pequeña cara-Umiko, ¿por que te pones así?, no debes de estar sola todo el tiempo nena-dijo tranquila.

-…-Umiko soltó un pequeño sollozo.

-Umiko… oh vamos, no llores, tranquila-susurro Sakura abrazando a Umiko.

-…-Umiko comenzó a sollozar y a llorar mas fuerte mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Sakura.

-Ya, tranquila, Umiko…-susurro Sakura acariciándole el cabello-No llores que me harás llorar a mi también-dijo entre risas mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-L-Lo siento-se disculpo Umiko separándose de Sakura para después limpiarse las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

-No pasa nada, solo no me gusta verte llorar-dijo Sakura-Umiko… ¿te gustaría una paleta?-pregunto viendo a Umiko a los ojos.

-¿Paleta?-pregunto Umiko sin comprender.

-Si, yo invito-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-Sera de tu sabor favorito-dijo viendo como a Umiko se le comenzaban a iluminar los ojos-¿Y bien…?... ¿quieres o no quieres una paleta?-pregunto viendo divertida como Umiko observaba las paletas que vendían en la cooperativa de su colegio.

-H-Hai-contesto con una sonrisa Umiko.

-Bueno, vamos, sino… se acabaran-dijo Sakura tomándola de la mano.

---

-Ten-Ten-chan-susurro Hinata viendo como Sakura llevaba a Umiko de la mano a la cooperativa.

-Lo se Hinata-dijo Ten-Ten observando lo mismo que Hinata-Es increíble como se gano su confianza en un solo día-susurro.

-…-Hinata se mantuvo callada y siguió observando la escena de Umiko y Sakura.

---

-Bien Umiko, ¿de que sabor quieres tu paleta?-pregunto Sakura viendo a Umiko.

-F-Fresa-susurro Umiko apenada.

-¿Fresa?... oh vaya Umiko, esa es mi paleta favorita-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-…-Umiko la observo sorprendida.

-Hay, vamos, no te sorprendas, no eres a la única que le puede gustar-dijo Sakura divertida para después pedir dos paletas de fresa-Aquí tienes Umiko-dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba su paleta.

-Gracias-susurro Umiko sonrojada.

-¿Mmm?-exclamo Sakura viendo a Umiko-Oh… deberías de ver que linda te vez sonrojada-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-Nee… ¿ya vez?, así te vez más linda a diferencia de cuando lloras-dijo Sakura para después comenzar a comer su paleta.

-…-Umiko bajo la mirada aun más sonrojada.

---

_-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune por la línea del teléfono de la dirección-Orochimaru-sama esta en la otra línea-dijo tranquila._

-Gracias Shizune-agradeció Tsunade antes de cambiar a la otra línea para hablar con Orochimaru.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tsunade?-pregunto Orochimaru tranquilo._

-¡No te hagas, sabes que cuando son asuntos del colegio tenemos que estar presentes los tres!-reclamo Tsunade frunciendo el seño.

_-Pensé que tú te harías cargo, después de todo, tú eres la directora-dijo Orochimaru burlón._

-…-Tsunade apretó la mandíbula-Recuerda que no soy la única encargada del colegio, seré la directora pero Sarutobi…-dijo pero Orochimaru la interrumpió.

_-¿Sarutobi?-pregunto burlón-¿Desde cuando dejaste de llamarlo "Maestro"?-pregunto arrogante._

-Eres un…-susurro Tsunade entre dientes-Escucha Orochimaru… no me importa si estas ocupado, tienes que venir-dijo seria.

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Orochimaru frunciendo el seño._

-¿Recuerdas a Haruno Sakura?... ¿Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade-Oh quizás a… ¿Uchiha Sasuke?-pregunto seria.

_-…-Orochimaru abrió los ojos sorprendido._

-Jiraiya y yo estaremos en la dirección… trata de llegar rápido… Jiraiya podría tener información tuya-dijo Tsunade antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_CONTINUARA…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Buehh… hasta aquí u.u…

Kukuku… la cosa se pone mejor, decidí agregar algo más a la idea original del Fic... ahora, habrá mas cosas que aclarar aunque no tantas ^^…

Claro que las cosas se verán aun mejor por que ahora… Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru estarán relacionados dentro del Fic ¬w¬…

En fin…

Nee… de verdad quería hacer algo más largo pero me falto inspiración… si comparo este capi con los otros… este quedo muy frío, vacio y seco... como dicen que soy ¬¬… ósea… sin sentimientos ¬¬…

Pero créanme que ya no tengo inspiración para nada T.T…

Y bueno, les dejo la conti ahora por que no se cuando pueda subirles conti…

Aparte de que no pensaba dejar la conti en mi compu y ni subirla… daa!!... obvio no xDD…

Y bueno… hoy fue un día, ultra, mega… cansado ¬¬… estoy muy cansada pero no por eso los dejare sin conti ^^…

También tenia que celebrar el día de la Madre de algún modo y aprovecho y subo el capi… creo que lo subo en parte por eso… por que como es el día de la Madre, me puse a pensar "¿Madre Perfecta?... ¿Día de la Madre?... claro!!... ahora mismo me pongo a hacer conti" y helos aquí ^^… y pues es este capi… pero lo siento muy corto no se por que e.e…

Ahh… emm… que más… mmm…

Mis aclaraciones ^^… de nuevo xDD…

**LILI:** No, sorry pero pistas no daré… aunque ya se deben de estar dando una idea, estoy regando pistas inconscientemente -_-… pero ya falta poco para que todo se aclare ^^… así que no me linches antes de tiempo jeje x3…

**Saku. Love .Deva:** Nee… muchas gracias por avisarme pero no me refería en si a esa ley jeje ^^U… buehh, no importa, ya después lo aclarare xDD…

**Crisny-Chan:** Mmm… más adelante te enteraras, lo prometo x3…

**Chocolatito:** Uy… nada más de ver ese Nick… se me antojo un rico poxolate xDD… bueh… muchas gracias, me alegra saber que pienses que escribo bien ^^…

**Setsuna17:** Me alegro que te gustara, y gracias por el animo, tu siempre me quieres animar nwn…

**Natsumi511:** Hay que linda, gracias ^^… y lo del Lemon… buehh, no lo se, quizás si haya, con tal de que los otros lectores no me cuelguen xDD…

**Camii-ssk:** Jojo… ya falta poco para que te enteres ¬w¬… lo que puede hacer mi mente malvada xDD… y si, yo también estoy que quiero hacer SasuSaku pero… ah!!... el suspenso x3…

**Asukasoad:** Nee… lo se, soy horrible en los momentos románticos T.T… es que tenia que dejarlos en suspenso y por eso así le deje xDD… pero ya habrá mucho SasuSaku, lo prometo nwn…

**Sasuke9529:** Uy… no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurrirá ¬w¬… y pues… nadie se puede resistir al encanto de Sasuke… eso es obvio… yo lo haría pero créeme que con mucho esfuerzo xDD… nah, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy loca por Sasuke, ya no como antes, al principio si pero después ya no… muchas fan's tras de el… muy pocas posibilidades para mi de estar con el xDD… pero buehh… ya falta poco para que los secretos se revelen ¬w¬…

**MAYRA:** Nee… que chica tan linda, tienes el mismo nombre que una amiga mía e.e… buehh, créeme que lo que menos siento es que no tengo Review's… ya tengo 86… 86!!!... eso es mucho, al menos para mi y con tan solo seis capítulos xD… vamos bastante bien, y tranquila, tratare de subir conti mas pronto ^^…

**AngeeLIIkaa:** Oh, no pasa nada… yo me conformo con que te molestaras en dejarme un lindo Review ^^… espero te gustara el capi nwn…

**MeguHatake:** Uy… tienes a Itachi contigo OwO… dámelo!! X3… mi ser súper fan de mi lindo Itachi *w*… es un amor así que si tanto te molesta, te prometo que no me importaría tenerlo unos días en mi cashita OwO… kukuku xDD…

**Love SasukeSaku:** Amiga!!... vaya Tati, hasta que tuviste la decencia de pasarte por el Fic ¬¬… nahh, mentira ^^U… como te diste cuenta, estoy súper frustrada por lo del Lemon… y ya me están convenciendo OwO… oh vamos, a quien engaño?... mi querer Lemon!!!... xDD… nah, mentira, aun no lo se… pero ya sabes que soy algo pervertida así que no te espantes x3…

Wow… ahora si fueron bastantes aclaraciones O_O…

Creo que comenzare a tratar de dejarles conti más seguido pero como dije… no será muy pronto -_-

De verdad, mis sinceras disculpas pero ya me voy a "graduar"… ya sabes como esta la cosa esta Tati ¬¬… y la verdad es que no creo pasarme muy seguido… ya regreso a mi cole (por fin!! ^^) Después de casi dos semanas de vacaciones -_-… deberían de verme, estoy toda claustrofóbica por que no podía salir y peor aun… me la pase haciendo puros test de Facebook… horror T.T… Tatianita sabe como he sufrido durante estas tristes y agonizantes semanas TTT-TTT...

Y obvio... quería subir conti pero cuando te la pasas día y noche encerrada gracias a un Virus, no se te ocurre nada y no tienes ganas de hacer nada T.T…

Es por eso básicamente y pues ahora que regreso al cole, tendré que ponerme al corriente… con decirles que dudo tener mis vacaciones largas por lo mismo… y como lamentablemente, vivo en el D.F con un gobierno de mierd*... (Sorry por la palabrita que se me escapo pero estoy frustrada T.T... yo siempre estoy frustrada x3)… el tiempo que se perdió por esto del Virus… se tendrá que recuperar en vacaciones… oh eso parece… se imaginan?... ustedes disfrutando de sus lindas vacaciones y yo encerrada en mi cole?!!!... ah!!... que horror T.T…

Mi gobierno es un asco T.T… me siento terrible y es que no solo yo me tendré que recuperar… todo mi cole!!... sin contar el resto de los colegios que hay aquí en el D.F y en el Estado de México ¬¬…

Pero ni modo … tendré que soportar U_U… nada puedo hacer .…

En fin, dejen Review's… muchos Review's pliss… les prometo que les subiré más pronto la conti por que ya tengo un gran avance del siguiente capi y dejen que lleguemos a 100 Review's y entonces… sorprise!!! xDD... (Nee... ya se que no se escribe asi pero... mi Inglés esta bastante oxidado T.T... y Tatiana pidiendome que le traduzca cosas en Inglés ¬¬... y en Francés!!... verdad que me exigen mucho? T.T... nahh, dramatizo xDD... pero eso si, mi Inglés esta muy oxidado, da vergüenza U_U)

Buehh, sayo ^^…


End file.
